High School
by EatingNana
Summary: Jen never saw Wally as more than an obnoxious, annoying, notorious playboy. Mainly because he has a reputation of playing quid pro quo with girls' hearts and Jen, being the feisty, stubborn, and difficult girl she is, refused to fall in his trap. But soon found herself befriending the ginger and swooped into a life full of drama and pain. What can she do when she starts to fall?
1. Drawing Wrecker

Okay, everything must be perfect. Not a line or shade out of place.

I was sketching intensely in my sketchpad, my brows furrowed in concentration. My attention was all taken by my work even though I really should be paying attention to my class right now. But the lecture was just SO boring, what's the point of listening when you won't even remember what they'll say after a few days?

So, I rather focus on something I do take interest in rather than a bunch of words that doesn't even make sense.

I bit my lip as I darken the lines, hoping my fingers wouldn't shake. If you take a look at me, you'll notice my posture is really stiff. My shoulders hunching and my back slightly arching, but trust me, it would all be worth it once I finish this masterpiece. Right now I was doing the hair part and I'll be damn to make this perfect.

I wipe my brow, blowing the lock of hair that escape from my ear. Okay Jen, slowly but carefully, every strand must be beautiful. Each and every one of them, no matter how hard it is. Uh huh, patience is -

I felt a kick on my seat, making my fingers jerk to another direction. My heart jump.

Shit, that was close. I almost ruined it. I grab my eraser and erase the bumpy lines. I blew the paper clean and got back right into my drawing.

Before the tip of the pencil touches the paper, I felt another kick on the back of my chair.

I grit my teeth.

Kick.

I growl as I felt my anger began to boil. If he kicks my chair one more fucking time, I will end hi-

Kick. Kick.

I clench my jaw and turn around, glaring murderously to the guy who's seating behind me. "Do you mind?" I hiss, pointing my pencil to his foot who was in a mid-way kick.

Wallace freaking West.

The captain of-I don't know-everything! Seriously, I'm not kidding. He's like one hella fit of a dude whose energy never seems to falter. He has the fastest legs in campus and also the hottest butt (based from the gossips. Girls swoon from the sight of him; straight guys turn homosexual at the mention of his angelic voice, so in short, his head is always up in his ass.

Oh, you thought I was one of those sissies who go weak for the biggest player in school? Yeah, um hell. To. The. Fucking. No. Cause you see, West may look like one of those models you see in magazines but in reality, he's a pile of shit. A whole load of it.

He fucked anything with a skirt. Sluts, nerds, bimbos, Goths, teachers, I even heard a rumor he'd done it with some MILF. Yeah, that's right, maybe your grandma would be next too. And because of his good looks and annoyingly undeniable charm, there are a whole lot of brainless girls whose lining up to be his next fuck buddy.

I mean yeah we've been classmates since kindergarten, but the question is, does he know my name? No, he doesn't because he's too much of an ass to remember. I don't actually care but come on, kindergarten?! Are you kidding me?! Jump City High is not that big of a school, hell the city isn't even that huge.

He looks up from his phone, his blue eyes blinking in confusion and look down to where I was pointing at. "Uh can I help you?" He asks.

I grip my pencil. "You're kicking my seat."

He looks down again and glances up. "No I'm not." He gestures to his mid-way foot. "See?"

I twitch my eye. Did his mother drop him while he was a baby? Multiple times? With the floor made of metal?!

I rolled my eyes, turning back to my sketch and continue my drawing.

Stupid ass mother fucker.

I shade the skin until I was satisfied and as I was half-way to the neck part until the bumbling fool kicks my seat again.

I jerk my head to him again and scowl. "Cut it out you irritating twit!" I whisper-yelled, as the teacher passed by me, babbling about some cycle or some shit. "If you kick my seat again I'll have your head!"

He gives me another confusing look. "Did you see my foot kick your seat?" He asks, his brow cocking.

"No, but-"

"So stop pestering me. I'm busy texting Donna, you know, the legendary boob goddess?" His eyes seem to sparkle at that. Then he shot me a glare. "And If I don't get laid tonight, I'm blaming you."

I gape at him. This fuck boy is unbelievable! Where did he grow up in, at the "how to be a dick" village? Gosh I want to kick him in the crotch so, so, much. And why is it my fault that he can't bang this silicon whore? If you ask me, he should be thankful because I'm lessening the possibility of him becoming a father. Who knows that condom of his has a hole in it?

"You're pathetic." I sigh and turn back. Ugh, I always wonder why boys are so into racks and butts these days, not that I'm jealous or anything because to tell you the truth, I don't have either of them. They don't even care if they're fake or not, they just love how big it is.

Yeah, that perfectly explains why I'm single.

I sharpen my pencil until it was sharp enough, and blew the tip. I went back to work, actually trying to finish it this time. I'm going to make this one of my best art yet, with or without a bastard behind me. I can't let my attention slip because of some nuisance.

After a few strokes and shade, my work would finally be complete. And who would have thought it would come out nicely even though there were a lot of bumps along the way? Now only to align it with a gel pen-

Kick

SPLASH

I gasp in horror. No, no, no, this cannot be happening. This CANNOT be happening. My index finger tenderly touched the ink that splatters out from my pen. Then I held it in front my face.

My blood ran cold.

"No." I whisper, my brows knitted together in shock.

It-it's ruined. My blood and sweat all waste for nothing! It took almost one fucking week to make that and in the end it became some kind of fucked up piece of shit?! My hands are covered in lead for Pete's sake!

I felt my anger rose to the highest point. I clench my jaw. Oh somebody has to pay, they have to pay in generous amount.

And I know just the person.

I turn my head back and angrily throw my pencil box at West's head. He jump up, startled, and dodge my foot which was trying to kick his leg. "What the-hey calm down-the heck is wrong with-OW!" He exclaim as I successfully hit the heel of my boots to his knee.

"This is all your fault!" I accused, still kicking his leg. "Thanks to you, my sketch is ruined! Does it feel good, pretty boy? To ruin someone's life?"

"What the heck are you talking about? I wouldn't ruin anyone's life and-and would you stop kicking me for a damn minute?" He grabs hold of my ankle and grip it. I tried to pull away but he only grips it harder, pulling me near him.

Thank goodness we were at the back of the room where only a few students were sitting. And because it was a Monday, on the first period in the morning, I was glad almost half of the population in our school is a bunch of lazy ass monkeys.

Because between you and me, I don't know how to live THIS down if someone saw us like this.

"Let go, you sick perv!" I bark, panicking a little bit because goddamn does this boy have a strong grip. I tried to struggle again to break free but it only earned me a few more inches near to the Redhead.

West put my foot on top of his lap and holds it casually, like he doesn't even felt my effort of pulling away. Stupid athletic skills.

"Okay twinkle toes, you've got my attention. What do you want?" He sigh as if he was the one who was annoyed.

I scowl and tried one more time pulling my foot free but was unsuccessful. "Call me that again and I guarantee I will skin you alive." I threatened, my nose flaring. "And what I want is to turn back the time so I can cut that freaking leg of yours! For Pete's sake, does it have ADHD or something?! Because of it, my sketch that I've been slaving for days now is ruined! Do you know how expensive my art supplies are? Yeah, thanks to your stupid kicking, not only did you waste my drawing but also my materials too!"

I stop and catch my breath, finishing my rant. Damn that was exhausting. All the screaming, the struggling and the pulling really sap my energy like a bunch of hungry mice munching on a freshly made cheese.

He looks at me for a moment, studying my disheveled appearance. Then West let out another sigh and shook his head. "Well I guess that states it then."

I furrow my brows, still trying to catch my breath. Why do I feel like something bad would happen if I ask him what he meant? "States what?" I mumble, looking at him suspiciously.

He smirks. "You acting like you're all mad at me just so you can get my attention." He said, his fingers caressing my chin. "Sorry babe, but try an original plan next time, okay? A lot of girls had already pull this off, it's getting tiring."

I grip my fist, my knuckles turning white. As if I was given a whole battery of power, I burst like a mother effing flame. "You self-centered prat! I ought to give you bad luck for a whole fucking year!" I yelled, struggling even harder this time. He cursed and holds my leg down. "You think the whole universe is in love with you West, but guess what? I rather go drown myself in lemon juice than try to woo a douche like you!"

West grunts as he tried to take hold of my ankle. "Shit, you don't have to be so defensive! I didn't know you play for the other team!"

He said WHAT?!

I stood up and shook him free, desperate enough to let this-this bacteria off of me! "Release me or perish in hell, you insensitive shit!" I exclaim, shaking my leg as hard as I can.

He tug my lower leg near his chest tightly, his fingers squeezing my calves. "Not until you give me an apology for treating me like crap earlier." He grunted, having trouble in keeping me still.

"That's because you are one, you deserve to be treated that way!" I yelled, my hands were now pushing his shoulders. "So stop acting like an immature baby and let me go right NOW!"

After a few minutes of struggling, he did let my leg go, which the result was it made me fall on my behind. "Whoops, my bad." He snickers, smirking mischievously.

That cocky son of a bitch. He's going to regret that. I stand up and was about to go aim my knuckles at his gleaming white teeth until a hand grip my shoulder. I growl and violently jerk my head towards the person. "What-!"

Professor Blood was giving me a death glare and if looks could kill, I would've been dead. "What seems to be the problem here, Ms. Hex?" He asks in a dark tone, his beady eyes piercing to mine. I notice everyone was staring at me, a bit baffled why I was raising my fist.

Oh shit, I forgot I was in a classroom.

I gulp and bow my head respectfully. "There's no problem Professor, I'm just borrowing a-a-" Come on Jen, think fast, think fast. "-a paperclip!" I said a little too loud. I cleared my throat, blushing slightly. "Yes I was borrowing a paper clip from the prick of the West-uh I mean Wallace."

The professor narrows his eyes at me, searching my face if I was lying or not. After what it seems like eternity, he let me sit down. "Fine, Ms. Hex and if you interrupt one of my discussions again I'll give you detention for a week. Is that understood?"

I nod my head. "Yes Professor." I sat back down as he walks back to the board. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turn my head slightly behind me.

"Huh, so you do know how to talk politely." West chuckles, his breath tickling my ear, making an uncontrollable blush went to my cheek. "If you were more like that, you might held my interest from the first place."

I glare at him. "I don't want your acknowledgement to begin with and I only talk politely to people who actually deserve respect. And from what I'm seeing, you're the last person in my mind that deserves any."

But that idiot only ignore my comment and kept on speaking as if he didn't heard me. "I can imagine it now. You'll be like my submissive secretary just like from one of those movies." He cleared his throat. "Mr. West will see you know." He quotes, giving me a dirty smile, knowing all too well where he got that from.

"Fuck off, you disgusting leech." I snap, glaring at him heatedly.

He rests his head in his arms and gave me wink. "You know you want me, pink eyes."

I scoff. "Oh I thought you referred me as a lesbian." I mumble angrily, still a bit insulted. Not that there's anything wrong with it. It's just that, I'm not GAY!

He snorts. "I turn men into homosexuals, I can do the same for you."

I bit my tongue to stop myself from screaming all the offensive words I knew. Ugh, somebody get me hammer so I can smash my head into pieces!

I fixed my gaze back to Professor Blood, ignoring this dick as best I can. I don't want to waste any more of my energy arguing to a blockhead.

Blood was explaining our project for the semester, saying the criteria and the rubrics. He put down a huge box besides him. "So class, since our discussion is centered to growing of the fetus and it's stages. I propose a project which expresses teamwork and hopefully, a lesson to you hormonal teenagers that raising a baby is not easy." He dips his hand to the box and showed us a robotic baby. "You're project is taking care of a child."

I jump a little to my seat. Child? Wait, that can only means-

"Yes, it's dual work. Both male and female." Blood finishes.

I drop my shoulders and groan. Uggh, I hate working with a boy, scratch that, I hate working with anyone! Pairs are only a headache because I have to carry my weight and their weight in order to achieve a good grade.

I sigh and scan my eyes to the room, looking for someone who's easy to work with. Isaiah? Nah got terrible anger management. We'll only end up arguing rather than taking care of our project, or worse, killing each other. Roy? Nope, his always busy checking himself in the mirror. I bet he won't even notice if our project caught on fire.

My eyes continue to search until it caught the quiet blonde guy who always carries his guitar. Huh, maybe that Jericho boy, his mute, which equals to a good listener which also equals to a good slav-uh I mean good partner. He'll be perfect!

Just when I was about to get up and force-uh ask him to be my partner, Blood step in, giving last instructions.

"Oh, I'll be the one to choose who you're working with." He said.

I drop my jaw to the ground. WHAAATT?! But that can't be! The chances of having a ditzy partner are too damn high! If you take a look at my classmates, you'll understand my dilemma.

I grumble and sat back down to my seat, crossing my arms. This day couldn't get any worse, first my drawing is fucked up and then this? I moan. They weren't kidding that High school is a synonym for HELL.

"If you and your partner's name were called, come to me to receive your baby." Blood then cleared his throat and began to announce who paired up with who.

Okay, if you ask me, he's really shitty when it comes to pairing people. I mean corny-joking weird dude and creepy, peculiar Goth girl? Seriously? Then uptight grandpa and miss sunshine and rainbows? What the fuck was he thinking?

Ugh I just wish I wouldn't get paired up with the drawing wrecker, I don't think I can handle any more stress and stupidity in my life. But base from the bad luck I'm having today, I won't get my hopes up.

"Mr. Wallace Rudolph West and..." Blood trailed. I grip the edge of my desk and squeeze my eyes close. Oh dear Neptune, don't let it be me, don't let it be me, for my sake and yours, DON'T LET IT BE ME.

"Ms. Katherine McAdams."

I open my eyes and grin crazily. "YES! Oh thank goodness, I'm saved!" I cheered, pumping my fist in the air. Yes! I won't have to put up with West's annoying, self-loving, and idiot self again! Maybe my luck is changing after all!

"Oh wait, hold on, I misread. Katherine is paired up with Victor. Jennifer Hex is your partner."

I felt my brain explode.

I just jinxed myself, didn't I?


	2. Baby Project

"Ugh, why did Blood paired me up with a man child?" I cried as I storm out of Science class. I shove people out of my way, too caught up from my anger to care.

From the twenty guys in my class, why in the world did I end up with freckles? Why can it be the smartest boy in my grade or even the one who still picks his nose and ate it afterwards? But NOOOO, it has to be Wallace fucking West! The man slut of Jump City High!

Are you happy now, world?! You just officially made my life a living hell!

I march towards my locker and angrily shove my things inside, cursing under my breath. I slam my locker shut and turn around but my nose bump into something hard. I glance up and saw blue eyes looking down.

"Hey partner."

I scowl and pass by his shoulder, not wanting to deal with him for the moment. But before I got too far, he grip my wrist and firmly pull me back. "Come on, don't tell me you're still hot under the collar because I ruined your little doodle?" West asks, cocking a brow while pointing the crumbled paper to my hand.

"It wasn't just a little doodle, you idiot." I said, glaring heatedly up to him. And he was right about that, I'm still fuming over for what he had done to my drawing. One week, I tell you, one fucking week.

I was about to turn around and storm out, but he snatch the paper from my grip and opens it.

I froze.

Oh no. He did not just-

"HAHAHAHA!"

Yep, that mother fucker did.

I felt a vein pop as I cast my most murderous glare I can muster and tried to steal the paper from him. "This is what you're all worked up about?" He chortles, putting his large hand to my forehead, stopping me.

"Give it back, you sick son of a bi-"

"It even has rainbows!" He pointed out, grinning cheekily. "You must seriously dig this fairytale stuff if you put so much effort in it. Just look at the detail it has." He shot his eyes up and down at me. "Although you don't seem like the unicorn type to me."

Embarrassed and flustered, I successfully grab the paper and shove it back to my pocket. I turn furiously to West with eyes light up with anger. "Finally, now you know why I'm FUMING!" I screech, my nose flaring. "I'm also burned up about you calling me a lesbian." I whisper-yell the last part, my pointer jabbing his chest.

It's embarrassing! Especially if it's an attractive person called you that. Sure I wear clothes that girls don't usually wear (hello boots and black leather) but seriously, it's a major blow to my ego!

He holds his arms for defense, taking a baby step back. "Whoa dude, I'm sorry. I just assume you are one because you didn't want me like normal girls do."

Normal? NORMAL?! So he's saying I'm abnormal just because I actually judge him base from his attitude and not his face?

"Well sorry if my taste is down to earth and not a shallow fucking puddle." I spat. I jerk my shoulder to his, wanting to go far away from him as possible.

His vanity and conceitedness is now getting out of hand. I know his head is filled with pictures of him and him only, but good god the rate of his pride is unimaginable.

West chuckles as he pulls me by my elbow and hug me to his chest, his chin resting on top of my head. What the fuck-"I'm just kidding, you over reacting bubble gum."

My now blushing cheek was squished to his hard, rip chest and my hands were resting to his amazingly sculpted hard abs. Holy shit, I can feel his toned body through his thin white shirt. This is not good. I can already feel my face getting all sweaty and red from the interaction.

I hate him with passion, I really do, but let's get real here, his body is sculpted to perfection. Not one fat or flaw is visible.

This also made me despise him even more.

I push him away, glaring murderously. "Get the fuck off of me or I'll kick your ass." I growl.

He brushes off my threat and lean his face closer to mine, almost to the point our nose are touching. I gulp, gripping my fist. Okay if he doesn't back the fuck off, not only my face would turn into a tomato but I'll make sure it will be the last thing he sees.

"You sure about that? Because seems to me, you're feeling me up." He smirks, gesturing to my hands who was still clutching to his abdomen.

Oh my god...

"I knew you want me, sweetheart. Everybody does."

I remove my claws from him as if it was lit on fire. "That was purely an accident, you dimwit." I sputter, keeping my hands to myself, flustered. "There's no way in hell do I want you."

He put a lock behind my ear and winks. "Sooner or later, babe."

I rolled my eyes and swat his hand away. I put weight on my left foot and a hand on my hip, scowling up at him. "Whatever, just hurry up and spit what you want, Wallace so I can leave." I snap, leaning on my locker.

The sides of his lips twitch. He then put his arm beside me, giving me a weird look. "You know, for a Jennifer, you're venomous. Aren't all Jennifers supposed to be smart and loving?" He whispered, hovering above me.

I bit my cheeks. I don't know if I should laugh or cry about that.

"Where the fuck did you got that from, a cereal box? At least the smart part was right." I sneer. Then I narrowed my eyes up to him. "And it's Jen, not Jennifer, just so you know."

You would have known those ages ago if only you weren't such a conceited rat bag.

"Jen huh, cute." He smirks sexily, the smirk that makes your heart burst from your chest and whack your brain so it can take over your life. "It fits you just right."

But I aint got a heart. So too bad, honey. "I'll repeat my question again, Wallace." I gritted my teeth. "What do you want?"

He seems to falter at that, his face twitch in a nano second then immediately covers it up with a cool expression. Now it's my turn to smirk at him.

Surprise to see a girl who doesn't fall to your sugary sweet shit? Yeah, because unlike those fools who slobber over you like a bunch of dogs, I actually got a brain, and apparently I know how to use it.

"Well Jenny-"

"Jen." I said, annoyed.

"-first I want you to call me Wally, not Wallace. Since we're going to spend A LOT of time together-"

"Tragic."

"-I decided to drop the formality and be casual to each other." He grins at me, his blue eyes sparkling. "Cool?"

I cock my brow up and cross my arms. "Only if you back the hell off, then we'll be cool." I answered coolly, gesturing my eyes to our close distance.

He seems to got my message and smartly took a step back. "Better?"

"You're still here, so no, it's not but this will do."

He gave me a sour look then he dips his hand into his backpack. He pulled something out and tosses it to me which I caught easily. "Second, I want to talk about that." He said, gesturing towards the robotic baby. "So, whose house are we staying?"

I stare at the little creepy object in my hand for a few minutes and finally decided that this was just too stupid. I mean I don't want to have a sleepover at his house or mine, I can't even stand to be in the same room as him. "You know what, I'll do you a huge favor." I blurted, glancing my eyes back at the redheaded jock.

Wally (god that sounds weird), smile smugly at me and lick his upper lip. "Want to make a sibling for our baby?" He asks, winking at me.

I felt my stomach lurch and jump, my face slowly heating up. Why this disgusting pig and his suggestive comments. Does he use this fucked up motive just to get bimbos to satisfy him every night?

"No, you sick fuck!" I blat, punching his arm as he laughs loudly. "I was planning to do this individually so you can have time to bang any legs that's wide spread whenever you snap your fingers! You manwhore!"

He stops laughing immediately and stare at me with studying eyes. He was silent for the moment, giving me an indescribable look. At first I thought I hurt his feelings for insulting him, then I remembered the more horrible names I spat at him, so that can't be.

Finally he let out a sigh. "I can't let you work on this alone, that won't be right." He said, shaking his head.

I blink my eyes.

Oh, he was bothered because of that. I felt my heart flutter. Huh, West does have feelings and conscience in his life. I thought he was another heartless narcissistic douche who used girls and throw them away like used tissues.

Then he gave me a lewd grin. "Besides, it takes two to tango. So it's my right to take responsibility too."

Oh wait never mind.

I rolled my eyes and tuck the baby under my arm, starting to make my way towards my next class. "I'll handle it, end of discussion. Okay, good bye West and I hope we'll never see each other again." I walk as fast as I can, hoping this would be our last meeting.

Wally ran up to me as I fasten my pace but because he was the fastest kid I've knew, he easily catch up to me. "Come on, honey babe, I'm not that bad."

I scoff. "Can't have a partner that's busy watching porn. So suck it, dear."

I heard him mumble about guys and hormones, which made me, fasten my pace.

"Jenny, please." He steps right in front of me and hold my shoulders, giving them a squeeze. He gave me a meaningful look, his blue eyes searching mine.

Okay, the tension just got weirdly serious.

I notice a few heads has turned our way, staring at us. I panic a little bit because I don't want to get caught talking to this sex addict and have rumors spread that I was now the next victim to his mattress. Being near him is bad enough.

I glare at him while jerking my head to the people who are now watching us. "What are you doing? You're attracting a lot of attention!" I hiss

But Wally pretends he didn't hear me and continues on. "Jen, honey, I can't let my wife do all the hard work, that won't make me a good husband to you or a good father to Jelly." He said in all seriousness, squeezing me harder. "So please, give me another to chance."

I stare at him for what seems like eternity.

He just lost his marbles, didn't he?

And that's where I lost it.

"Wife? Jelly?! What in the fucked up world are you talking about?!" I screech, making more heads turn our way. I jerk my head to them. "What?! Can't you see our child is named after a fucking Jell-O?!" I yelled.

Wally gave them an apologetic smile and waves his hand. "Sorry, my wife is always cranky early in the morning. Don't mind her." He then turns to me and grab "Jelly" under my arm. "And our baby is not named after a Jell-O, it's named after us. Jen and Wally. Creative, isn't it?"

"Creative my ass! It's a doll, Wally! You don't have to name it!" I exclaimed, gripping my hair in frustration.

He gasps and covered the baby's ear, giving me an unbelievable look. "Cupcake, don't talk like that in front of the kid. It'll leave some serious cracks in the future."

"The present is already fuck up, you big idiot!" I roar, turning around and ran out of the scene. That's it, this is my limit. I can't handle anymore idiocy in just one day. I need a heavy dose of therapy after this. Hopefully amnesia.

"Save the language for the bedroom later babe, and come back here!"

I ran as fast as I can towards English, hoping I can lose Wally. I turn and cross as much as I can so that my trail won't be easy to follow. He might be fast but thank goodness his not sharp.

I arrive and quickly dash to my seat, plopping my ass to my chair. I put my bag to my desk and hide behind it, hoping West would never me.

Holy shit he was such a headache! Where does he get these crazy ideas from, the dumpster?!

I heard a thud beside me and I jump out of instinct.

Fucking hell West is faster than I thought!

I was about to get up and ran away again but as I glance, it was only Rachel.

Rachel Roth, the Goth girl in my Science class who was paired up with Garfield Logan. She looks like she was hopping mad, the wrinkles on her forehead tells how much she was annoyed right now.

Then I notice a plastic ring on her ring finger.

I narrowed my eyes at it. If you look close enough, you can see glue on the ring which I think that twerp tricked her into wearing it.

Smart ass.

You know, I think the guys are taking this too seriously...oh wait no, we were just unfortunate enough to have partners that has a combine I.Q of a can of sardines.

"I'll kill Professor Blood if it was the last thing I do." She mutters darkly under her breath while glaring at her hand.

I snort and roll my eyes. "Tell me about it."


	3. It's a house, not a home

**I know it's been so long since I last update and I'm really sorry! Busy with art stuff and all. Anyway,** **Thanks for the reviews, you hot potatoes! You don't know how much I appreciate it. You put a smile on my face whenever I read one. Like this :D**

 **Moving on, I know I should have done this before but I forgot. So here goes, *clears throat* I do not own Teen Titans but if I did, I would give the biggest bitch slap to the one who made TTG. YOU JUST RUINED MY FAVORITE CHILDHOOD SHOW, YOU DIP! I OUGHT TO POKE YOUR EYES OUT WITH A CHOPSTICK AND FEED IT TO YOU!**

 ***clears throat* Anyway, darker themes ahead.** **Just telling yah.**

EEP EEP EEP EEP!

I snap my eyes open, my body immediately got up. I slap the snooze button with great strength and chuck my alarm clock in my drawer. Then I stare at my door, waiting for someone to barge in. I held my breath, my body not moving. I feel like if I move or even twitch a muscle, bad things might happen.

After a few moments of waiting, no one did, making me let out a sigh of relief. I brush my fingers through my hair to calm myself, closing my eyes.

Good, he didn't wake up.

I stood up from my bed, not bothering to fix the sheets. I rush towards the closet and change quickly, grabbing whatever my hands can reach. I ended up wearing a loose t-shirt that I usually wore for bed, and spandex shorts. I was about to ran towards the bathroom until I caught my reflection in the mirror. I frown

Wait a minute, this short is used for sports activities, and this shirt makes my shoulder visible. I can't wear this to school, it's exposing my embarrassing paleness.

Six fifty-three.

I growl. Oh fuck it, I don't have enough time to change.

I rush to the bathroom while shoving any footwear to my feet. I brush my teeth as fast as I can, gagging a little bit when my toothbrush touches my throat. I check the clock on my wall and flinch.

Six minutes before seven.

I spat the foam on the sink and ran back to my room, grabbing my hairbrush. I comb my hair briskly, making a few strands of pink hair fell to the floor.

I huff as I was having a bit trouble brushing my messy curls, anger and frustration rising to my head. "You better cooperate with me or else I'll cut you!" I threaten, holding a lock of hair that was all tangled close to my face. "You want to die, you aggravating shit?! You want to meet the hair stylist on Sunday?!"

I glance at my watch and curse. Six fifty-five. I guess I'll just have to do my usual pigtails in school since my hair is being a stubborn brat!

I ran down the stairs, sweat starting to form on the side of my forehead. I took another glance to my watch and felt my heart bolt. Shit, I don't know if i can make it, I'm running out of time. However the front door is only a few meters away.

I stop at the last step, my heart jumping to my throat.

I spot my Father snoring loudly on the couch, a half-empty beer bottle on his hand. A whole lot of bottles were also scattered around him, empty, and I can see few brown stains on the carpet. His suit was also covered in stains, his jacket was thrown on the dirty floor.

My dad is truly distasteful to look at.

I slowly took baby steps towards the door, my gaze never leaving his face.

CRACKLE

I froze, the hair on my neck stood up. I look down to my feet and saw pieces of broken glass everywhere on the floor (Great, I'm wearing flip flops). The stench of alcohol burn through my nose, making my eyes water. He must have a tantrum again, good thing I went home late last night. These bruises and scars knew what he'll do to me if I didn't.

I took a huge gulp of air before continuing.

I took another step, emitting a crackling noise under my feet. I glance at Dad, my heart now beating fast. He didn't move, his mouth was still wide open. I'm surprised a fly haven't flew in and choke him to death. That would have been crazily awesome.

I grip my fist, glancing back to the door. I shove down the panic and fear down my throat and walk cautiously towards the exit. I try to ignore the crunching sounds my feet makes, my gaze only glues to the door.

I'm doing good, only a few feet more and I'm outta here.

My fingers touch the doorknob, a huge smile breaking through my face. I have to control myself from screaming with pure joy because I don't usually go this far. I twist the knob and swing the door open, wearing a victorious grin.

Take that life! Jennifer Luck Hex is not getting her ass whipped today-

CREAAAAAKK.

Mother fucker.

"Wh-what the-who's there-OOOW, my head!" My Dad groans. He sprang up from the couch, clutching his head with his hands.

My heart drop to my stomach, my eyes widen with shock and alarm. My fingers were gripping the doorknob so hard that my knuckles were whiter than my grayish pale skin.

Oh shit.

Dad's bloodshot eyes caught my pink ones. I can feel his wrath and fury was slowly bubbling inside of him. He got up, walking sloppily towards me, smacking his beer bottle to his palm continuously. "Ey you." He slurs, still sober. "Get yaw ass over heyur or elsh."

I was frozen in horror, my body was trembling non-stop. My brain was screaming at me to go and leave right now because it knows perfectly well what's going to happen next.

"Where were you, huh?" He throws the bottle at my direction and missed. His aim wasn't great considering he still hasn't recovered from being drunk. I flinch as I heard a sickening crash next to me, the wall was now dripping with brown liquid.

Get out. Now.

My body shook tremendously as I silently watch him pick another one on the floor and raise it in the air. "Answer me, you fucking shit!" I gasp as he chugs the bottle again towards me. It crashes to the floor, near my feet. "Where were you?!"

Run, don't just stand there.

My throat suddenly felt dry, cold sweat started to drip down my skin. I only stare at him with wide eyes and quivering lips. His nose was flaring, breathing heavily as he waited for my answer. His hatred and anger filled eyes were silently spitting at me to go and kill myself. Then I saw his hand twitch, making me close my eyes.

Here it comes.

SLAP

I fell to the floor as Dad smack his backhand to my face. I began to feel the familiar burn on my left cheek. The slap would have been aching if it was somebody else but in this situation, it was me. So it didn't hurt as much as it should be and that's because I'm used to it.

"Such a waste." He spits, glaring down at my sprawled position "Just like your mother." He turns away and went upstairs to his room doing who knows what.

I gave him the bad finger behind his back and mutter under my breath. "Prick."

I stood up, brushing dust off my clothes. I snatch my backpack from the counter and began to head my way to school, acting like nothing happened.

Oh you must be thinking that I'm so happy and super glad that I'm finally free from Dad's evil grasp. But sorry to break it to you, it hasn't end yet.

Hell doesn't stop there. Unfortunately, my life is not your typical teenage life where I worry about some zit or if I have a failing grade. Yeah right, I wish my life was that easy.

Before I go to school, I have to cross a path where drug sellers and prostitutes are hanging. Yep, if you haven't guessed it yet, I don't live in a castle or a mansion or even a normal home. I live in a crappy apartment at the poorest part of town with my drunkard of a father.

My Mom left us when I was eight, I guess she had enough of the physical and verbal abuse. Unlike my Dad, she was caring. She does her part as a parent well and was actually a great mother. In short, she was loving and because of that, she made my life normal despite the conditions.

Until my Dad has to fuck things up. He always used her face as a punching bag every night when he comes home from work. He'll beat her up, taking his stress and anger at her. But now that she's gone, I'm the new replacement.

I sometimes wish I had joined Mom back when I caught her leaving the house, dragging a luggage. I thought she was going on some trip and be home in a few days. But days turn into weeks, weeks turn into months, month turn int years. So I'm guessing she's not coming back. I don't blame her.

But that's not even the worst part. I mean I can handle physical pain and a slice of fear, but this, this one takes the cake.

Because you see, there's a dangerous and fearful gang that lurks around the street, which leads my path to school. No, I don't shit a brick whenever I see them. They might be a bunch of devils with sneaky yet menacing plans, but I can handle them. Some of them are pussies anyway, only pretending to be tough.

What bothers me is that I used to join this gang (we were called the H.I.V.E five) and I was not just any member, I was the leader. I don't know what made me joined this silly group at the first place but I do remember I was naive and was so livid at the world that I want to find somebody who felt the same thing.

And I did.

But back then, we weren't dangerous, we don't hurt people. We only cause petty crimes like graffiti or stealing, and we might have trespass some buildings or so. But then we had recruited a new guy, and from that moment on, he turn things upside down. He made us do thing that is more destructible, more hazardous, and add more mayhem to the community. I admit it was fun at first until I made a mistake one day.

I did something I shouldn't have done and up to this day, guilt is eating me alive. The troops thought what I did was so sick and wrong that I need to do it again, they were practically amazed by it. I was horrified at first, seeing their blown away faces, but that's where I notice their perspective of life completely change. They weren't the "fuck the world" kids I used to hang with, they've became into monsters.

And I'm not letting myself be like one.

So I left and I guess they weren't too thrilled with my leaving. But I'll be lying through my teeth if I say I'm not worried, because apparently, they're the only ones who knew what I did. That's why I have to keep my eyes open and my guard up at all times.

I trudge my flip flops to the cracked up cement, my eyes looking down to my feet gloomily. Trash and garbage were everywhere; I can see rats and roaches scurrying at the side of the streets. I scrunch my nose from the unpleasant smell.

Typical crap hood.

"Well, well, well if isn't it snot brain." A short guy said, his bald head was covered with a beanie. "Got beaten by Daddy again? Sucks to be you!" He sneers, pointing to the red mark on my cheek. The guys snicker like it was the funniest thing they've ever heard. The only one who didn't laugh was the recent member who was also their new leader, Xaviour.

I felt my blood ran cold as I heard that familiar irritating voice. I look up and grip my fist as I saw them. They were leaning on the wall, holding their skateboards.

I scoff and rolled my eyes. "At least I'm not being a bitch about it unlike you. Always wailing and crying why your Mom's vagina is bigger than your future." I shot.

He scowls, gritting his teeth. The buffoons chortle even louder, smacking Mikron's back. "She got you good, bro." Billie chuckles and he and Seymour exchange high-fives.

Mikron flushes. "Why you snot munching stupid pink eye weirdo-" Xaviour raise his hand, silencing him. He cast the gang a look that seems to make them flinch and stands straight, fear is now evident in their eyes. Huh, well this one is new. They have never obeyed someone like that before, especially to me.

I narrowed my eyes at Xaviour as he wave his hand, his lips curls smugly. "Why it's our girl Jinx." He purrs, his voice dripping with mock sweetness. I always hated that name. "How you doing, Jinxie? Sorry if the guys were being harsh on you, they didn't mean it."

"I don't go by that anymore, and I am certainly not your girl." I hiss, jerking my head and continue my way to the bus stop.

He ran ahead of me and turns around. He started to walk backwards, giving me a sly grin. "Come on Jinxie, be nicer to your friends. We're friends, right?"

I snort. "You wish."

"And friends knew each other's secrets, right?" I flinch, looking up at him. His grin widens. "Especially if it's so dirty and dark that it can really ruin someone's life. With just one slip of it and BOOM-"He snaps his fingers for emphasis. "-they're done."

I grip my fist, my eyes sending daggers to his cold ones. This bastard. He knew how well it affects me and he just loves to see me squirm.

Then a memory began to replay in my mind, guilt started to gnaw my stomach. Screams and cries echo through my mind, blood splattering everywhere. The pain in their eyes, filled with great despair and horror that I-I shook the thoughts away. No, I don't live in the past anymore, this is a brand new start.

I ignore him and began to ran ahead to the bus stop, leaving him unanswered. Xaviour stood there, his back unturned. He gave the H.I.V.E five a smirk. "She's breaking, boys. Sooner or later, she'll come back crawling to us."

I step out of the bus, my mind a bit hazy. I don't know if it was from Xaviour and his dumb words or is it because I skip breakfast. Either way, this hadn't happen before in both situations.

I walk slowly towards the campus, my legs shaking slightly. I immediately grab the flag pole for balance as my legs gave out unexpectedly. Shit, why do I feel so light headed? I feel like my body weighs a ton of weight.

I breathe heavily, sweat pouring down my head. I tried to get up, but my legs wouldn't correspond. Great and there's no one around to ask help since it's still early for school.

I groan, blinking my eyes continuously. Hey, is there an earthquake going on? Why is the ground seem to be dancing? And why is everything so blurry? And why the heck am I seeing a redheaded triplet in front of me?

Before I knew it, I black out.

"How is she?"

I moan as I open my eyes, getting up slowly from a mattress. Where am I? How did I end up here? Pain surges through my right calve, making me hiss. I remove the white sheets that's covering my thin body and look down, I saw my leg was covered in white bandage. What the hell?

"She's fine. She slept through the whole day." I heard a feminine voice said. Wait, I recognized that voice before, it's our school nurse. Hold up, I'm in the clinic?! "It's a good thing you brought her to me, she was losing a lot of blood."

And I slept through a whole day of school? Awesome! But at the same time, scary. What the heck happened to me that I have to sleep through eight hours?

"Yeah, it made me panic when I saw her fainted." This time it was a man's voice. Huh, so he's the one who carried me here. Also, where did I hear him before? He sounds awfully familiar. "Can I see her?"

See me? I check my reflection on the window next to me. Mother of Hexes, I look horrible! My hair, my skin, my eyes...I'm a mess! I don't want anyone to see me like this!

"Sure dear. My, you're such a sweetheart. She your girl?"

I heard him chuckle behind the white sheets that serves as the door for my little room. I quickly grab my hairbrush in my bag and hurriedly brush my hair, trying to look at least presentable. "No, Nurse Powell, she's not my girlfriend, she's my wife."

My eyes widen, dropping my brush. You have got to be kidding me-

"JEN!" Wally greeted, swinging the sheets open. He dash towards me, gathering me in a huge hug. I tried to push him away as he began to give me quick little kisses on my face. "What happened sweetheart? You made me worried sick!" He exclaims, still showering me with kisses. "Did someone hurt my slowpoke? Tell me who it is, rose lips, and I'll beat his ass."

Slowpoke? SLOWPOKE?! Okay, now I want to know what the fuck happened so I can see why I earn this embarrassing nickname. I growl and shove him away with all my might but he still sticks to me like glue. "Get off of me for a damn minute, will you?!" I screech at him.

I look at Nurse Powell for help but that wacko only smiles softly at us, her face was in a dope expression. "Ah young love, it's so wonderful."

I look at her in disbelief. Can't she see I'm being raped right now?!

Wally hooks his arm under my knees and hoist me up, setting me on his lap. He gave Nurse Powell a warm smile. "Can I have a moment alone with my beautiful wife, please?" I widen my eyes in alarm and shot her a needy look. Don't you dare leave me with this perverted shit-

"Sure dear, take your time." But before she leaves, she shot us a wink. "But no making babies, alright?"

Wally covered my mouth to silence me and kiss the side of my head. "Oh, we already have one for our Science class, we don't want another." He answered. He leans to my ear and whispered. "For now."

"Fuck you and your sick ideas." I wanted to say but it comes out muffled.

Nurse Powell grins and leaves us alone, closing the sheet behind her. Then I bit his hand. Hard. "Son of a-" Wally curse, releasing my mouth. I push him to the bed and I stand up, glaring heatedly at him. "What the hell happened?! How did I end up here?! And for Pete's sake, quit calling me your wife!" I scream at him, my eyes blazing with fire. "PEOPLE WILL GET THE WRONG IDEA!"

He blinks his eyes and holds his hands up, trying to calm me down. "Now now, Jenny-"

"IT'S JEN!"

"Fine, Jen. Listen, I saw you walking slowly like a zombie towards the campus and-"

"You were STALKING me?!"

"What? No! I was having my early practice. Anyway, out of nowhere, you were out cold near the flag pole. Your right leg was bleeding, a piece of glass was even found on your wound." He furrows his brows and stares at me weirdly. "Now you tell me, what happened?" He asks, sounding concern

I bit my lip, looking away. Fuck, it must have been the bottle that Dad threw at me earlier this morning and cut my leg. Okay, time to make up a lie. Can't let freckles know the real truth behind it.

"I fell." I blurted, twiddling my thumbs.

He cocks a brow, not fully convinced. "Where?"

I sigh and rolled my eyes. "None of your business!" I snap at him.

"Then why are you so defensive about it?" He snap back, standing up and walking towards me. "Jen, you were bleeding!" He grabs my hand but I shove it away.

"Why do you care, I'm fine, alright? I just slip and fell." I grab my backpack and swung it to my shoulder. "Now drop it already."

He looks at me for a minute, his blue eyes studying me. After a few minutes of staring, he sighs and nods his head. "Fine, if you don't want to talk about it then I won't push you."

I was greatly shock, looking at his defeated face. Woah, manwhore does have manners. I thought he was going to irate me until I squeal the truth out. I silently let out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness he didn't.

"But of course, the topic of our project is not over just yet." He smirks.

Fucking prick.

Nurse Powell gave me a confusing look as she saw me storm out of the little room. "Dear, please sign your name before you-"

I growl and quickly scrawl my name on the list. I handed her the paper back and storm out of the clinic. "Jenny, you're over reacting!" Wally laughs.

"No, I'm not!"

I was walking, or better yet, marching away from an idiot who was following me like a creepy stalker. I turn my face to Wally and glared at him. "Stop following me and get lost, you freak!"

He furrow his brows and points to our robotic baby. "But we need to discuss about Jelly, Jenny." He said, now getting closer to my pace

I huff and walk a little bit faster. "For the last time, we're not naming it Jelly. In fact, we're not naming the baby anything!" I cried, shoving the glass doors open and walk out of the building.

"Well we can't just call it baby. That's only reserve for the girls I went out with." He explains. "There's like an army or so. You can't expect me to remember all of their names, right?"

I wrinkle my forehead. An army? He's exaggerating; you can't have that many girlfriends do you? Or maybe he was bigger of a flirt than I thought.

"Hey Wally!" Some random brunette ran up to us and walk beside him. She flips her extensions while giving him what I think was a seducing smile? Well if you call impersonating a duck seducing.

"Hey baby." He purrs, putting an arm around her shoulder. "Had fun last night."

She giggles like some person who just inhales helium. "Oh my gosh, really?! Me too, last night was SO epic." Her chocolate brown eyes then shot at me; her face was twisting in disgust.

I narrowed my eyes at her, sending daggers. Whatta ya want, bitch?

She quickly glance back to Wally and clung her claws to his biceps, giving them a hard squeeze. "Well I was hoping you can give me some amazing company tonight. My stupid parents are going away which means I got the house to myself." She licks her lips and bats her lashes. "So how about it, big boy? No more interruption this time."

Somebody pass me a bucket please, I need to puke my insides.

Wally surprisingly declines and gently removes her from his arm. "Not tonight babe, my schedule is busy." He gave her ass a teasing little slap and shot her his signature smolder. "Maybe some other time."

The girl again giggles annoyingly. "Okay. You know my number!" She waves her manicured hand and struts away, her hips swinging.

Wally turns to me, pointing to her. "You see my point? I didn't mention her name because I don't remember."

I growl, my eyes looking down at the ground as I walk. "Just go home, West."

He sighs and quickens his speed. He was now a few feet behind me, I can tell by the smell of his frustratingly nice scent. I grip the book I'm holding. He's an athlete, for gosh sake! He needs to smell like a pair of sweat socks that was used TWICE by a morbidly obese man who had nothing to do but play video games all day.

It's unfair, really, because there are those like me who only moves one freaking muscle, and then we sweat like a fucking storm.

"Look, I know you don't dig my charming ways, but face it," He called out, making me halt in my steps. "Whether you like it or not, we have to work together. The deadline is tomorrow."

I sigh, my back still facing him. As much as I hate to admit it, he's right.

I turn around and rolled my eyes as he gave me this goofy grin, happy to succeed that he changed my mind. "Okay, fine, whatever." I said, throwing my hands in the air.

Wally shot me a charming smile and casually brush his fingers through his hair, the light perfectly high lights his amazing red mane. His blue eyes were glowing under the sun, making them look like a pair of sparkling water. His skin was perfectly tan; looking like the sun didn't just kissed it but totally made out with it. But...

I tug my sleeve to cover my wrist, kind of insecure with my paleness. Why is he so damn perfect? It's so infuriating! He has the girls, the fame, the money, the face, he has everything! What more does this beautiful yet sickening creature needs?

Wally cleared his throat, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Uh, were you listening?"

I blush madly and felt beads of sweat starting to form on my forehead. Oh god I must have look like a total moron gawking at him. "Sorry my mind was elsewhere; can you repeat what you said?" I mumble, hiding my blazing face behind my hair.

He gives me a weird look. "I was saying we're staying at your house for the whole night because I already have extra clothes stash in my car."

I froze at my spot, my eyes widen.

He said what?

Hw quirk a brow. "So...is that a yes-?"

"NO!" I cried nervously, raising my arms as if stopping him. "We cannot do it at my house!"

"But you haven't bought any clothes with you so we can't stay on mine."

"So? I'm fine wearing this." I gesture to my outfit. His eyes shot up and down, his stare linger longer to my expose legs. I grit my teeth. Filthy dog. I blush, jabbing my finger to his chest. "And don't make any comments about it." I grumble.

Wally laughs, grabbing my wrist and led me to his car. "I wasn't, alright? It's just that-" He gave me another look and grins. "Were you trying to dress like me? Hence the flip flops."

Confuse, I take a look at his clothes. I gasp. Oh my god, his wearing a white shirt and spandex shorts. No wonder Nurse Powell thought we were a couple.

I frown. This is going to be a long night.


	4. Home Wrecker

**Yeah it's been so long since I last updated. Like so long. SO in return of my absence, I gave you a long chapter!**

 **Anyway shout outs to JustsomereaderS, bbraelovah, PuupyLoveCharm because you guys are still reading flinx even though Teen Titans was last aired years ago. And thank you for still reviewing ^^**

We were driving towards Wally's home to spend the night there for our project. I was digging my nails to my palms as we sped through the streets. You know, I'm starting to regret that I didn't go solo because let me tell you, I almost lost my lunch today. Twice.

"SLOW DOWN WILL YOU!" I screech, pressing the baby to my chest as I squeeze my eyes close. My hair was flying behind me, feeling like they'll rip off from my head any second. I hope this seat belt is strong enough to keep me stable! "Are you trying to get us killed?!"

Wally laughs at my terrified expression. "Lighten up, slowpoke! It's exhilarating!" He speed up his engine and scream with excitement while I scream in horror.

Without a warning, he suddenly push the brake pedal and his car screech to a halt, making my head bang to my seat because of the sudden stop. I clutch my throbbing head as I shot him a daze look. "I hope you like puke scent." I mutter, resisting to vomit.

He got out of the car and went to my side, opening the door for me. "After you, my lady." He smiles charmingly.

I shakily step out, holding Jelly to my arms. I look at the place in font of us, thanking silently that we have arrive. There's just no way in hell I'm riding with him again even if you're paying me a Million dollars. I'm too young to die just yet. I have a lot of things to achieve before I pass away, like publicly humiliate that jealous bitch who broke my crayons in first grade. Fucking cunt.

I almost drop the baby to the ground, my fingers twitching wildly. You can imagine my displeasure as I saw that it's not his house we were at, but a shop. A mother freaking baby shop. "Wally." I growl, breathing heavily. "You better explain why we're at Michelle's Baby store or else I'm going to thrash your car using our baby."

He scratch his neck sheepishly while avoiding my piercing stare. "Um, we need a couple of things for Jelly?" He said almost like a question.

"WHAT?!" I screech, my hand dashes to his collar and forcefully pulled him to me. He gulps. "So you risk our lives just to shop for a thing that's not even breathing?!"

He smiles weakly, looking anywhere but my face. "Well she might need some clothes or stuff." He mumbles, twiddling his thumbs.

I stare at him for a moment and sigh. I grit my teeth and shove him away, my head bursting with anger. Who, I mean WHO in their sane mind would go shopping for their barely living, plastic, creepy robot doll who's only temporarily theirs for just one night?! WHO DOES THAT?!

I sigh in frustration while pinching the bridge of my nose. "Fine, fine, fine, whatever floats your shitty, paper boat." I grab his sleeve and pull him inside, not having a choice since we're already here. "But your paying." I grumble.

"We have arrived!" Wally sang, the gates automatically open as we enter. My slightly green face slowly look at his house, my hands gripping the seat belt. I gape at the huge mansion in front of me as we drive towards the front door.

Holy macaroni and cheese.

I know this guy is loaded as hell but still, his place is breath taking! "Whoa West, this is some place you got here." I whispered, gazing at the huge water fountain at the center of their gigantic lawn. Man, even their fountain looks beautiful, heck I can take a bath in it if I want to.

Wally smiles. "Perks of having rich relatives." He said.

We arrived at his humongous front door, and a freaking valet was even waiting for us. "Good afternoon and welcome home, master Wallace." The man greeted, bowing respectfully.

Wally chuckles and wave his hands. "Geez George, just call me Wally. You make me sound like an old geezer." He jokes, handing his keys to George.

"As you wish." He got into his sports car and drive towards their garage. I gawk at him, wondering just how rich this guy is.

Wally grab my elbow and led me inside. "Come on, I bet Aunt Iris would be thrilled to see you. She likes new people."

I snort at the idea of someone liking me. "That's hilarious. I bet she'll change her mind the moment she sees me. I'm not exactly likable, West." I deadpan.

"Nah, I think she'll love you the most compared to the other girls I brought here with." He said. "You're different from the rest of them."

I fought down the blush blooming to my cheeks.

Wally leads me to his dinning room while I gape and stare at every inch of his house. Marble floors, expensive sculptures, chandeliers dangling in ceilings, breath taking paintings, and a remote controlled curtains! Man, I wish I live here and not in my dingy apartment.

We enter the dinning room where I saw a tall woman who looks like she was in her early thirties, with auburn hair curled down to her mid-shoulders. She was very pretty with blue green eyes and flawless skin. She was sipping tea while reading a newspaper "Hey Aunt I, there's someone I would like you to meet." Wally chirps, grabbing my shoulders and push me to the woman.

"Hello Wally, welcome home." She greeted, looking up. She drops the newspaper the moment she caught my eyes.

"Um...hi?" I mumble, feeling uneasy as she shot her eyes to my form up and down.

She gasp as if she saw something horrible, putting down her cup on the table. I moan mentally. I bet she's freaking out over my weird pink hair and peculiar eyes. Everybody does at first. "I told you so." I mutter grumpily to Wally.

Wally smirks, squeezing my shoulders. "In 3...2..1"

"Dear what happen to your leg?!" Iris exclaimed, rushing towards me and grabbing my cheeks, inspecting my face. "Are you alright? Does it hurt? Did Wally helped you on the way here? Was he treating you right?"

"I'm fine, thanks...?" I said, not knowing where to answer first.

She continues to shot series of questions while smoothing down my hair, trying to soothe me. I was getting more irritated and uncomfortable with all the sudden attention but luckily, Wally pry her off of me. "She's perfectly fine, Aunt I. Please don't scare away the guest. Her name's Jen and she's spending the night here."

Iris slowly remove her palms off my cheeks, her face turning into a disappointed look. "Oh." She mumbles, looking away. Her soft look quickly hardens. She cleared her throat and gave me a stern look. "Well may I remind you that this is a house, not a motel. So you can't do "it" anywhere you like. Please, there are maids and butlers working here."

I was horror struck. Oh my gods, she must have thought I'm one of Wally's whores. I quickly shook my head, my cheeks turning red. "No no no, I'm just his partner. We're only doing our Science project, nothing else. Mind you I'm not like those slu-uh ladies." I explained, blushing madly.

Her eyes light up like Christmas at this. She gathers me in her arms and gave me a huge hug. Oh god, she's touching me again. "I'm so sorry Jen, I'm just used to all the hussies my nephew brings in-"

"Aunt Iris!"

"-and this is the first time he properly introduced a girl to us!" She cried, hugging me tightly. I awkwardly pat her back as I shot Wally a weird look. Get this weird fucking woman off of me. Iris gave me one last squeeze and step back, giving me a warm smile. "Now sweetie, where do you want to sleep? At Wally's room-?"

"No."

"Yes."

I glare at him before looking back to Iris. "Mrs. West-"

"Call me Iris, dear." She insist. I rolled my eyes at that.

"Okay, Iris, I'm really not comfortable sleeping in the same room with a boy." Especially Wally freaking West. "And I don't think it's proper for a girl to sleep in a boy's room."

Iris seems to nod at that but Wally step up. "But we have to since the baby have a camera installed in his eyes to record our performance." He defended.

I scoff. "Yeah right, since when?" I sneer.

He ignores my question. "And what if it cries in the middle of the night? I don't want to do all the work."

"Then I'll have the baby in my room then. No sweat."

"We've already talk about this! We should be working as a team!"

"But I can't stand sleeping knowing that a hormonal guy is in the same room with me!" I snap.

"Hey I won't touch you unless if you want to." He snaps back, although smirking a little bit. What the-this sick mother fucker. I was about to slap his face with my might until Iris cut me off. Oh,I forgot she was here.

"I'm sorry Jen but I just remembered the guest rooms are being repainted. There's no choice but to stay at Wally's." Wally grin at this, shooting me a dirty smile. "But as for you, young man-" Iris rolls the newspaper she picks from the floor and wack it at Wally's head. "If you ever misbehave, you'll be facing your Uncle!" She scolded.

I stifle a chuckle as Wally rubs his head. "I was only kidding, Aunt I." He pouted.

She wacks him again, scowling. "None the less, I won't have that kind of language in this house while Jen is staying here." Iris wrap an arm around my shoulder, which made me flinch, and guide me to Wally's room. "Don't worry dear, just scream really loud and I'll come running with a shotgun on hand."

I stuck my tongue out to a pouting Wally while Iris leads me to his room. We went up to the grand staircase and pass along a lot of doors. Mother of hexes, that is a lot of rooms! I wonder what's inside of them. Finally, we stop at the last door, painted with baby blue color. Well that stand outs compare to the other wooden doors.

We step in and Iris spread her arms, gesturing to the room. "Tada! We have arrived!" She scratch her chin while scanning her eyes around. "Now let's see, there's the cabinet filled with extra pillows, blankets and mattresses. There's the mini fridge filled with sodas and snacks. The door with the crystal handle leads to the bathroom while that blue green sliding door is Wally's walk-in closet." She smiles giddily at me, her eyes sparkling. "He's very picky with his clothing. Much like a girl." She giggles.

I smile stiffly to the woman, though feeling it looks kind of forced. "T-thanks for letting me crash here for the night, Iris." I mumble, not used to being grateful to others.

Iris laugh halfheartedly and pinch my cheek. Ugh, doesn't she understand personal space? Gods, how many times had she invaded that? "My pleasure, dear. Now, where is your overnight bag? Want me to send a maid to bring it here for you?"

I cough, rubbing my neck awkwardly. "Yeah, um about that...I'll be sleeping in my clothes." I gesture to my shirt and spandex shorts.

"What?!"

"It's not that big of a deal, really." I said, trying not to snap at her. Seriously, I don't see the big fuss about wearing a shirt and shorts to sleep.

"Sorry Jen, but you're the guest here, and as the guest, hospitality must be showered." She pat my back and dash out the room, her heels clicking. "I'll go get clothes and other things you might need for the night. You just stay here and make yourself at home."

"Wait, you don't have to-!" I called out. But the woman is gone before I can stop her. I tsk and flop to the comfy couch, closing my eyes for a brief moment. Wow, I didn't know being showered with attention can be this weird and frustrating. I don't know, maybe it's been so long since I was being taken care of.

"Not that I need it." I spat while rolling my eyes. "I don't need some shitty tender loving care. That's for losers and pussies. I'm strong enough to care for my own."

There was a knock on the door, making me sprang up to my feet. "Um, c-come in." I stutter, hoping nobody heard what I just said.

I scowl as Wally waltz in with the baby in his hands. Maids and butlers were putting down the items we bought from the baby store on the floor behind him. He thank them politely as they shut the door close, leaving us alone with Jelly.

He smirks. "Ready to become a parent?"

"Shouldn't you be asking that yourself?" I said as I push the button behind the baby's back, turning it on.

So it begins.

"That's not how you put the diaper on!"

"Shut up and hand me the pin."

"You haven't even put it on properly yet!"

"Wally, its butt can't be seen. So therefore, it's on properly."

"But the diaper is slightly unsymmetrical-"

"Like hell I care. Hand me the pin now."

"But Jen! It might be uncomfortable for Jelly because the diaper is not perfectly-."

"For Pete's sake, just shut your yap and hand me the freaking pin!"

"Tsk, fine. Here's your pin-whoops."

"What-WALLY YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" I screech.

His elbow accidentally bumps the baby oil, making it splatter on the diaper and my hands. We look at each other and then down at Jelly. I inhale sharply and snap back at him. "Get the bottle before it'll-!"

"Waaaaaahhhh!"

A loud cry was let out by the baby's mouth, making us wince.

"Burst." I finished. I grab a towel and wipe the baby from the baby oil as Wally dash around the room, looking for the bottle.

" _Waaaaaahhhhh!"_

"Hurry up Wally! I can't stand the cry any longer!"

"You think I can? Geez, I don't even think it can let out a dump." He groans, still searching for the bottle that had suddenly disappear. "Damn it, I don't know where it went!"

" _Waaaah waaaaahh!"_

"What?! You lost it?!"

" _Waaaaah waaaaaah waaaaah!"_

"It's just here somewhere."

"Fucking hell, Wally. You have one job, ONE JOB!"

"Your screams and accusations won't help, Jen!"

" _WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"_

"If you weren't such an idiot at the first place, we wouldn't be in this dilemma!"

"For Pete's sake, could you shut up-OH FOUND IT!" He threw the bottle at me and I caught it easily.

"Here you go, you bat shit ugly thing." I said, jamming the bottle to it's slightly open lips. It made the crying stop which we sigh in relief. I shot Wally a heated glare as I continue to feed our project. "Wally, this have been the fifth attempt to change it's diapers and six times it cried." I said angrily, putting the empty bottle down.

He chuckles weakly and scratch his head. "Actually it's been ten attempts and eleven times it cried."

I grit my teeth and gently put the baby down on the table, making sure it won't cry again. "Seriously West, I expect you to do better! I thought you don't want me to do this project by myself, but actually that's what you've been doing lately!" I accuse.

He glares at me and wave his arms in the air. "I've been working my butt off trying to help you and dealing your uptight, cranky ass! It's like your allergic to being nice!" He snaps at me. "For once, stop being a whiny bitch!"

I flare my nose as I storm towards him. "I wouldn't be a whiny bitch if you weren't such an annoying man child!"

"You're just being a sore loser who doesn't know how to have fun." He shot back

That comment hit me a little bit. I growl. But that's okay, because he won't be the only one hitting here.

"Listen here chowder head, I-" I gasp as I step on a wet diaper, making me slip. And because of Wally's fast reflexes, he securely wrap his arms around my waist as I crash on top of him, switching us so he'll be the one taking the fall.

But it wasn't bad considering we landed on his bed.

Until I realize what position we are in.

I look down and was flabbergasted to see our face only an inch away. We were speechless for a moment, only staring at each other and not speaking. Holy cow, I didn't know his eyes were this blue! Fuck, he's even more gorgeous up close! Oh god, this is bad, this is bad, this is really _really_ bad.

Unconsciously, Wally's hand reaches to my face and slowly put a lock of hair behind my ear. I froze as he continue to gently graze my skin with his fingertips. His fingers reaches to my lips and his thumb brushes above my lower lip. I can't move, I can't react, I can't even slap him in the face for touching me! All I can do is lay there and let him do what he wants without even knowing it.

"Hey kids, just letting you know that dinner is ready-" A blonde man barges inside the room with a warm smile on his face. The three of us exchange glances. It was silent for a minute, just us staring at each other while Wally and I were in a compromising position. Then he turn around and headed out. "So sorry to disturb you kiddos, go ahead and continue your business."

That's where I snap and push myself off from Wally, earning an "oof" from him. "This is not what it looks like! I promise you, this is all a big misunderstanding!" I exclaim as the blonde man gave me an amuse look.

"Oh?"

"She's right, Uncle B. We weren't doing anything malicious." Wally supported, rubbing his belly while wincing. "She just slipped and I was able catch her." He winks at me, his face was still steaming red. "Guess that makes me your hero."

I tsk and rolled my eyes. "Over my dead body." I replied, my face were also as red as his.

The man, or Wally's uncle, let out a hearty chuckle and shook his head. "Your aunt was right. You two are adorable together."

Well that made things even more awkward than it already was.

Dinner was...exhausting.

I know dinner is usually chill because you're stuffing your face with food while wearing your comfortable pajamas. But in the West household, it's tiresome.

I tug the nightgown I was now wrapped in, squirming in my seat as Wally's relatives continue to shoot series of questions at me. Sure the dress Iris gave to me was beautiful, it was silky soft and ends under my knees but boy do I wish I was in my yoga pants. The style doesn't fit me at all.

"Say Jen, how's school?" Barry, Wally's Uncle, ask.

I shrug my shoulders while playing with my mash potatoes, not really hungry at the moment. "Fine. Passing grades and all." I replied monotonously, not looking at him in the eye.

"Does your parents know you're here? You are welcome to use the phone if-"

"Don't worry, they don't care about my whereabouts." I cut him off, stabbing the chicken on my plate. I felt their eyes studying me carefully. Oh shit, that must have sound like a sob story. "Because they know I can take care of myself." I added quickly.

Iris gave me a sweet smile but I can hear the sad tone in her voice which irks me a bit. "Well that's good to hear. Anyway if you don't mind us asking, how did you and our big boy here meet?"

Wally gulps down his drink and grin excitedly. "Ooh, let me tell the story!"

I sigh while poking my meal. "It's not THAT interesting." I said. "And I bet you can't even remember it correctly." I mutter the last part under my breath.

Wally proceed to tell how we meet which I expected was a total false, which it was. "So you two met just this year?" Iris ask. She blinks her eyes while rubbing her chin. "Huh, I thought you guys knew each other years ago considering Jen was at your school since pre-school."

"Oh I've knew Wally way back. The thing is, he doesn't know I exist until now." I said, giving Wally a casual yet piercing look.

He widens his eyes, his cheeks burning. He clears his throat and look down at his meal. "Well at least now I know, right?" He shot me a little smile.

I shrug and continue to play with my food.

It was silent for a moment, only the sound of silver wares clanking to each other. Couldn't handle the awkward tension any longer, I stood up and grab my unfinished meal, excusing myself. "I'm done, thanks for the dinner." I mutter, heading for the kitchen station.

Iris stood up and stop me. She gently grab the plate I was holding but I refuse to give it to her. "Let me, Jen." She offer kindly, giving me her signature sweet smile which irritates me for some reason.

"I can handle it, Iris. I'm not a clumsy kid." I said, trying to hide my annoyance.

The woman only shook her head and pull the plate but I still refuse to let go. "Please Jen, I insist. I don't want you to do anymore work considering you had enough stress with the project." She put a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it lightly. "Why don't you go and unwind, alright? Let me take care of it."

"Just let Jen do it, dear." Barry said, noticing a frown on my face.

Swallowing my anger, I grip the plate under my grasp. "Thanks for the concerns but I can handle it. Really." I grit my teeth, hoping it looks more like a smile and not a snarl.

"But sweetie, you look exhausted!" Iris pointed out, the hand on my shoulder travel up to my face, caressing it like a mother would do to her child. "Just let me take care of you, okay? Then I'll prepare some dessert for you while you go cozy yourself up in the entertainment room and-"

"COULD YOU JUST LET ME DO IT?!" I exploded, letting go of the plate. Out of shock, Iris also drop the plate and let it fall to the floor, erupting a loud crash. All of them stare at me with wide eyes and open mouths. I was breathing heavily as I glare angrily at Iris, my nose flaring.

"Who do you think I am, some stupid kid who barely knows how to take care of herself?! I don't need your stupid hospitality, alright?! I am not some freaking weak idiot who needs gentle words or some crappy tender loving care! I'm mature enough to live without them!" I scream angrily, gripping my fists.

"SO BACK THE HELL OFF!" I finished, relieve to finally let my thoughts out of my head. I look at their faces and suddenly felt my relief turn into a sickening feeling. Iris was looking at me with hurt in her eyes, Barry was still shock at my outburst and Wally...

I gulp. He was smoking mad. His eyes were light up with fury as he stare daggers at me. His teeth was gritting and he was gripping his fork as if he'll stab me with it. I have never seen him like this before, I have never seen him so pissed and mad. I sigh. I always have to make a mess everywhere I go, now do I? I'm always a bother to everyone I meet.

I hung my head. Fuck my life.

"Excuse me." I mumble, turning around and running outside the mansion.

"Jen, wait-" I heard Iris called but Wally grip her wrist, stopping her to go after me.

"No, Aunt I, let me talk to her."

I ran until I was far enough from the house. I pant quietly as I took a seat at the fountain, my head shot up high towards the moon. I couldn't believe I did that. How on earth am I going to face them tomorrow in the morning? Especially Wally, I couldn't stand to look at his face knowing what I just did.

"Nice run for someone who has chicken legs."

I flinch and saw Wally jogging towards me. I sigh and bury my face on my knees. "Go ahead and mock me all you want, I deserve it." I murmur.

"You hurt my Aunt's feelings, you know." He said, his tone fighting between calm and venomous.

I growl and stand up. "I know! You think I'm an idiot?" I snap at him which I regret afterwards.

He glares icily and shove me roughly. "Of course I think you're an idiot for being so harsh to someone who's nice to you!" He snaps back, making me flinch. He pull my wrist and gave me a death glare, making a shiver run down to my spine. "I know you're a bitch but I didn't know you were a heartless one." He whisper dangerously.

I tried to push him away but it only made him grip harder. "Leave me alone, West!"

"No, not until you explain to me why you suddenly snap at her!"

I gasp as his grip was painfully tight on my wrist, cutting off circulation. "Wally, let me go-"

"NOW you ungrateful scum!"

I sigh in frustration and yell. "Fine!" I surrender, completely defeated. He slowly let me go, making me rub my wrist softly. He cross his arms as he waited for my explanation. I don't really want to say it because it's really embarrassing, but what choice do I have? He deserves to know why I'm such a bitch to his family.

"I-it's just that-it's been-" I stutter, rubbing my neck nervously, not knowing where to begin. I heard him click his tongue. "Get on with it." He said impatiently. I scowl at him.

"It's because it's been so long to know what it's like to have a family, alright?!" I yell, squeezing my eyes close. Wally inhale sharply. "Do you know how long it's been since I was being taken care of? How someone is there for me when I need them? Well I forgot what it's like until now! I've been on my own for as long as I can remember and having to depend on someone is really hard for me to do, let alone someone who I barely know!" I drop to the ground and stare heatedly at my feet.

"I know I was harsh and insensitive, and I'm sorry for that but that's what I only remember experiencing growing up. I don't have someone as sweet and caring as your Aunt, I don't have someone to ask me how my day was like your Uncle. I don't have someone to be there for me!" I laugh bitterly, digging my nails to my palms. "I once had but she ran away a long time ago. Now I only have a drunkard of a father left to look out for me but he done nothing but neglect me for the past years!"

I again bury my face on my knees, fighting the tears to stream down my cheeks. "Seeing your family, seeing them so happy with each other, it makes me mad because I know I won't have something as precious as them in my life." I whisper softly, hugging my legs closer to my chest. "That's why I'm more of a bitch to you tonight because I'm jealous. I'm jealous that you got everything I always dream of."

I felt hands wrap around my shoulders, my back suddenly resting on someone's chest. I look up and see Wally's blue eyes staring down at me, I couldn't tell what his expression was. He rest his chin on top of my head and rub slow circles on my skin, mainly on my wrist. He was surprise that I didn't push him away, I was surprise too. "We weren't always a perfect family. You think we're all rainbows and butterflies but honestly, we are far from that." He murmur softly to me, tilting my chin up so he can look me in the eyes. "I lost both of my parents as a kid and that teared me to shreds."

"I bet they loved you to pieces." I mutter bitterly.

He chuckles and nod. "They do, that's why everyday when I woke up, I wish it was all a dream and that Mom was still downstairs cooking breakfast." I felt his grip tighten around me, but not hard enough to actually hurt. "I wouldn't see them ever again and I'll kill just to have a chance to see their faces, but unfortunately that's something I wouldn't get no matter how much I need it."

I sat silently, listening to his story. It might not be as tragic compared to mine but still, it's hard to grow up without your parents by your side. No wonder he became the biggest womanizer I know. I grab his hand and squeeze it gently. "I'm sorry." I mumble.

He squeezes back. "Me too." He got up slowly, gently pushing me aside. He held his hand in front of my face and smile. "Come on, we still have a baby to take care of. We don't want to end up like either both of our parents' are we?" He jokes.

I snort but accepted his hand, lifting myself up. "Unless Jelly wants to end up like us, then we better hurry our asses."

He laughs and ran back at the mansion, pulling me with him. I had trouble keeping up with his speed. Great damn, he's such a fast guy! "Oh and West?"

"Yeah, Jenny?"

I ignore the nickname. For now. "If you ever tell this to anyone, I'll kill you."


	5. Sidekick

"What on earth happened here?" Professor Blood ask, gesturing to the robot baby at the table with his pen. The baby was covered with glitters, sparkles and confetti...and also some weird crap that I hope wasn't dog poop dip in rainbow. I also notice it's body was scribbled with crayons, looking like a unicorn ate a spicy burrito and this was the result.

Kori, with all her blinding personality, squeals happily and scoop their project on her arms. She gave it a squeeze, making few of the confetti's and sparkles fell to the ground. I cringe in disgust. "Oh isn't my little bumgorf adorable? We-well mostly me-gave it a makeover and here it is!" She giggles and hug it some more.

Richard, her partner, pinch the bridge of his nose while shaking his head slowly. I chuckle softly at the image. Richard, or as I like to call him (for a few reasons), Dick, was an over achiever and also the student council president. So this little stunt Kori made is a huge blow to his academics. Hah, that's for making me clean the boy's bathroom you dick(see?)!

Professor Blood shook his head while writing down on his paper. "Unfortunately, the rubrics requires the project must be in perfect condition." He took another glance at the baby and shudders. "You can keep it, I'll just buy the school a new one."

Kori gasp and cry in happiness while thanking the Professor continuously. She rubs her cheek with it and went back to her seat, a puzzled and worried Dick following behind her. "Calm down, dude. Just as long you scored with hot legs over there, there's nothing to be worried about." Wally whisper as they pass by us. "All the guys are trying to hit it up with Anders, including your best bud."

Dick furrows his brows and I bet he's glaring at him if he wasn't wearing any shades. "What the hell are you implying, Wally? I need to earn a passing grade on this project or else my entire average would be in deep waters! And may I remind you it's fifty percent of our grade!" He hiss, bumping his shoulder to Wally's and walk away.

"Woah, if I didn't know any better, I bet he was jealous." He chuckles softly.

I rolled my eyes. "Or you were just being distasteful. As usual." I mutter under my breath.

He snickers and nudges his elbow to my arm. "Aw, now don't be jealous, Jenny, you're still my wife."

"Until this whole project is done, I'm won't be." I said, smiling at the thought of it.

"Alright moving on. Ms. Hex and Mr. West, come over here and put your project on my desk." Professor Blood called, tapping his pen on his table.

I took a breath and walk towards him, holding Jelly in my arms. I put it gently in front of him as he began his inspections. I have to admit, I was getting a bit jittery because this project proves if you're a good parent or not. Well it might also lessen the possibility of teen pregnancy by showing the hardships and struggles in raising a child and all that but still, I don't want to be like my parents. Neglectful, irresponsible and just plain awful.

So I hope that I-we made a good job.

Wally was behind me, both of his hands were squeezing my shoulders. He must have sense my nervousness. "We did an amazing job, I assure you." He murmurs in my ear. I quirk a brow at him and he gave me a gentle smile, making me feel a bit comforted.

RIINNGG

We all got out of the class as the bell rings, cheering that we don't have to take care of that fucking doll for another day. Hell I don't even want to be a parent after that whole experience. Adopting a cat is far less complicated and easy on the budget I tell you.

And the best thing is, I'm a free woman now! None of that "wife" shit anymore because that score Blood gave to us is the sign of our divorce! Woohoo, going back to my slightly miserable yet single life! No more West's stupid antics and annoying flirty remarks!

As I march happily out of the door, I spot Dick hanging his head on the wall. Oh my day just got better. A Cheshire grin spread to my lips as I skip towards the sadden boy. Besides, I can't resist bruising a man's ego, especially to the one who made me scrub the fucking floor using only a toothbrush. I put my hands behind my back and cock my head. "Why the long face Grayson? Wanna piss yourself for earning your first D in your project?" I coo mockingly, talking to him as if he was a baby. "Say, I think I still have an extra diaper here, want to use it?"

He shot me a scowl and punch the wall with his fist. "Not in the mood for your shit, Hex." He spat, walking away from me. I stand there, watching him storm off. I laugh to myself at his misfortune. Oh it's so nice to see someone having a bad day, especially with Mr. Perfect. Shit was he smoking. I think he even made a dent at the wall.

"Hey, that's not nice." I turn around and my grin fell. Wally was leaning at the lockers, giving me his usual grin. Oh, he's still here...well a girl can dream. He raise his hands and walk towards me. "It was funny though, I admit."

I snort. "Aren't you his friend or something?"

"Best friend actually, but that's the funny thing with friendships, you know? When they fall you laugh first before you help."

I purse my lips. "Huh, I didn't know it works that way." I shrug and wave him goodbye. "Oh well, how should I know since I don't have any, which is totally cool with me. I'm fine flying solo." I turn around and head to my next class until Wally grab my wrist, pulling me back to him. "Hey! What's the deal? I don't want to be late for my next class."

"What's the rush? There's still a solid fifteen minutes before the late bell rings." He informs while showing me his watch to prove it. I tsk, crossing my arms over my chest. Unfortunately, he's right. Damn it, I hate it when that happens. "Okay pretty boy, what is it that you want?"

A lecherous smile spread to his lips. I rolled my eyes and cock my head. "Except my virginity." Yeah, as if he's getting that.

When hell freezes over.

Wally cleared his throat and shove his hands to his pockets. He sounds a bit hesitant which surprises me. "Well, we both know you and I didn't have a great start and-"

"Uh huh but we actually end up earning an A. Magic, isn't it? Okay, the end. Can I go now?"

He glowers at me, his nose scrunching up a little bit. He looks kinda cute though, like a little boy. I mean his lips almost looks like they're pouting and the addition of his freckles, gods he's adorable. An adorable annoying, perverted brat with a body Hercules would envy. I mean just look at his stature, damn boy, you got it going on. "Hey slowpoke, you still there? You look kinda red." I snap out of my thoughts as Wally snap his fingers in front of my face.

I quickly touch my cheeks. Shit they're burning hot. Fuck Jen, you have to stop daydreaming about his flawless features. You're making yourself look like a total fool! I cleared my throat, nodding awkwardly as I shot my gaze anywhere but his face. "Yes, I'm fine. Please carry on." I mumble, thinking up ways on how to kill myself.

He nods, not noticing my expression. Oh thank god. His fingers brush through his red, messy hair and he bit his lips. His blue eyes look in my own pink ones, making me inhale sharply. "Well there's this new pizza shop downtown. I mean we actually earn an A in Blood's class and I thought we can check it out. They have this awesome special mustard pizza that I'm itching to try and-"

"Woah woah woah." I interrupted, waving my hands to make him stop. He shot me a confuse look, his forehead wrinkling. "Are you-are you asking me, me of all people, to hang out with a famous jock like you?" I sputtered, couldn't believe what I'm hearing.

He rubs his neck, looking away. A tint of pink was dusted on his cheek. "Why not? I thought we deserve a celebration for not ending up killing each other." I shot him a knowing look. He sighs and gave a breathy chuckle. "Okay, for you not killing me but you get the point."

I stare at him for a long time, thinking if he was really for real. This might be one of his jokes or something, I can't always be sure if West is serious or not. Wally was tapping his foot nervously on the floor; his face was in a tight frown. "You know I'm not used to waiting for a girl's answer, usually it's an automatic yes." He said, his fingers now tapping on his forearm. "So could you please hurry up a little bit cause you're making me queasy?"

I rolled my eyes. It's been only fifteen seconds.

I sigh and finally decide he was not messing around. Well I can't have him near me, it's too risky for the both of us. I mean we're two very different individuals living in two very different lives. We shouldn't be even spending time together because the difference is just too great. I don't even want to know what the students would say if they found out Mr. Popular and Ms. Wicked Bitch of the East is being chum-chums.

Heck, I rather be killed by a baby.

And may I add there might be a slight, no, HUGE possibility of him knowing my secret that I work so hard to not let anyone find out about. I'll kill myself if someone knows about that. No joke.

I started out slow, not wanting to be a cold hearted person. "Wally, I'm not really into spending time with people. Getting to know someone is not my cup of tea. You know I'm more of a lone wolf than a friendly dog, so I guess I have to decline." I said gently, looking at him softly. I touch his arm and smile weakly. "Just ignore me like you usually would and I'll ignore you, alright? It's time we go back to normal."

Well that was smooth, wasn't it? But he didn't nod or agreed to my offer. He gave another breathy laugh and squinted his gaze at me, pushing my hand away. "You're joking, right? Please tell me you're pulling my leg."

Not smooth enough to get it to his skull though.

I stare at him blankly, no bullshit tracing on my face. I am serious.

"Sorry Wally but the project is over, so does our interaction. You can go back to your old ways and I'll go back to mine." I replied, shrugging casually. I hold out my hand. "Deal?"

Wally furrows his brows and stare at me, confused. I watched him quietly as he brush his fingers through his hair more continuously. He stopped and gave me a serious look. "But what about the times we spend together, huh? Didn't it mean anything to you?"

"Two students working on a project, what's more to it?" I answered nonchalantly. I tried my best to not flinch as I said it. I'm sorry buddy, but I have to do this. It won't do you anything good if you're with me. Hence the given titled by the lovely people, "bad luck witch".

Wally was taken aback by my response, making me gulp. Wally step closer to me, his eyes studying my face. I step back but he took another step. We did this until my back met the cold wall. Shit. "Jen, we can't just forget each other like that. Hell, I even got you to open up-"

"I said to never mention that ever again!" I burst, my palms shooting to cover his lips. I felt him stiffen under my touch, not sure if it was cause by my action or by what I've said. I sigh and slowly lower my hands. "Wally, I don't know what your thinking, but I'm not your friend." I said, looking at him. He silenced at that, his eyes drooping a little. "Sure we may have some moments here and there but it's done. Get over it. It doesn't even mean a thing to me." I turn around, my back facing him. "That's the harsh truth, so deal with it."

It was silent for a moment as I waited for his response. Weirdly my gut twisted a little as I heard him chuckle softly, almost sounding like a disappointed laugh. "And to think I thought you were warming up to me."

RIINNG.

The bell ring, indicating that we were late. Before I leave and forget everything we've done as partners, I shoot my last message to him. "Trust me when I say this, you don't want me in your life and you don't want to be in mine as well." I said without looking at him, my back faced to his direction. "And besides, I'm cold, I don't do warm." With that, I walk out and headed to my class.

Besides, you're just going to runaway from me if you know what I did.

I carry out my day like I usual would. No more Wally West in my life which I can now finally breath and live in peace. Although I felt bad for cutting the lines with him, he wasn't really a bad guy. But it's for the best. For the both of us. He can be annoying and horrendous at times but I do admit my life is more quieter and a bit dull without his constant teasing. But none the less, that's how it is and that's how it should be. And as I passed by their table at lunch, he was joking with his popular friends, cat calling girls like they always do. He seems to be happy, happier if so.

I sigh and continue on my day. See? It almost seem like nothing happened.

I was walking silently towards my locker, it was the end of school. As I turn around and head to my crappy excuse of a home, I bump into someone I least expected. "Ah!" I cried, stumbling a little bit. Dick was there, standing in front of me with his usual cool and mysterious manner. Oh, it's just him. "Oh the president is here, well isn't this quite the honor." I said sarcastically. "I didn't do anything yet so you can't force me to clean the toilets, prez."

I expect a snarky remark but I didn't earn one. He merely tsk and grab my arm, squeezing it roughly afterwards. "Come with me." He said monotonously. Wait what?

My voice hitched as he drag me away from the public. I look at the back of his head, my face twisted into a confused expression. "Hey, mind telling what you're planning before you drag someone away like that?" I sneer. He didn't reply to my question which pissed me off. I stop and pull my arm back. "Okay gel boy, who the hell do you think you are, forcing me to-AHH!" I squeak, surprise by his strength. He yank me forward and continue to drag me away.

Well isn't he a gentleman? Chivalry is so not dead. (I'm being sarcastic)

I can't pull away or kick his shin because his grip is too strong. Damn it, why is it every time I try to pull myself away from a guy it always backfires? Am I getting soft?

Dick pushes me into an empty classroom and locks it afterwards. I cock my brow suspiciously at him. Why the fuck would he randomly lock me inside an empty room? Wait, maybe this is some kind of payback for all the mean words I've said and cruel yet funny things I've done. Yeah. that might be the only explanation why he decided to lock himself with me as his only companion.

Dick turns around, his face unchangeable. He took a step forward, making me raise my fist as self defense. "Touch me and I swear I will tell everyone you sleep with nothing but your stupid shades." I practically growl.

I can tell he's rolling his eyes. "Like they believe a dirtbag like you." He spit, grabbing a chair and rest his hands on top of it's head.

That comment stings me a little. I know I'm not rich like this white boy or anyone at this school for the matter but I don't deserve to be called by a fucking low ass insult. I grit my teeth and stomp towards him, my nose flaring in anger. "You better watch your tongue or else I'll shove dirt down your throat." I threaten, our noses now touching. "Then we'll see who's the dirtbag.

He simply tsk and grip my shoulders. What the fuck-"Quit bluffing, and take a seat." He roughly pushes me down to the chair, forcing me to lay my ass on the cold wood. I gave an "oof" as he does that. Sick bastard, thanks to him, my butt is now sore! He grabs another chair and sat on it, yet his position was different from mine. While I was sitting like a normal individual would do, he was sitting backward, almost like his straddling the chair.

"Well isn't this fun?" I smiled sweetly.

He ignored my comment and began to explain why I was forced here to come. He started out slow but firm. "Look, you might be wondering why I drag you here-"

"No shit Sherlock."

"I hope it doesn't gives you the wrong idea that I'm kidnapping you-"

"It didn't but now you just did."

"But you should listen to whatever I say because I guarantee you will regret it if you don't."

"Well that escalated quickly."

Dick grab the neck of my chair and pull me closer to him, our faces inches apart. He breathed angrily as he send daggers at me, his face scrunching up in fury. I can see veins popping on his neck. "Hex," He growls, gripping the neck harder. "Would it kill you to zip your wise crack and be serious for a moment?"

I was about to say, why so serious, but decided not to. I raise my arms in defeat, cocking my head to the side. "Alright, president shorty, I give." I said.

He let go of the chair and collected himself. Once he was calm, his hand dart to his jacket, snatching out a crumbled photo. He tosses it to me and I caught it. I hold the picture to my face and I almost faint.

"The girl on the right, holding a stuff animal is Kori. You know Kori Anders, right? Preppy cheerleader, happy-go-lucky girl, my partner who destroyed my grade in Science, but none the less, she's a nice kid." Dick said. He continues to say a lot of information about her but I couldn't hear anymore of his words because I was too flabbergasted by the guy next to Kori.

"And as we both know, the guy who's holding Kori's hand is Xaviour Manson." I can hear the hate dripping on his tone. Then he shot me a smug smirk. "Sounds familiar, Hex?"

I shot my eyes at Dick, my jaw dropping to the ground. How did he-when did he-does he knew my secret? My blood ran cold as I stare at him, hoping that he didn't. No, please no, I can't-I couldn't-there must be some logical explanation behind this! I shouldn't assume things. "W-what do you mean by-"

"I know everything Jennifer Luck Hex, or as the H.I.V.E called you, Jinx."

My heart stop.

Dick got up and snatches the picture from my fingers. I was sweating a storm as he kneel down in front of me, his fingers shoving his shades up to his hair, making me look at his icy stare. "You thought I didn't notice? My dad's a famous detective and he knows every criminal, dangerous or petty, in this country, including Jump City."

My throat was dry, I can feel my heart banging itself on my ribcage. This is not real, this can't be real.

He stand up and walk behind me, making me feel even more jittery. He lean his face near my ear, his breath tickling my skin. "I can get you arrested for all the crimes you committed. Especially your little accident three years ago." He said. I dug my nails on my palm, fear and anxiety mix in my gut. "You keep this tough girl act but in reality you're just a scared little girl with a dreadful secret. I can report this to the police or better yet, to my father that I've found out who they're looking for. I can end your life right now, unless..."

I immediately snap my head to him, it almost feel painful. "Unless what?"

He back away and walk in front of me, putting back his shades to his eyes. "Unless you want me to save Kori from Xaiour's hands, then I'll let it slide. Maybe even burn the case. They're still trying to identify who's the criminal but they don't know I'm looking at her right now." Dick put his hand for me to shake, a shake that he expects me to accept. "So, you in or not?"

I stare at his hand for a second, debating if I can kill Dick and never have to face my old gang again or help him and have myself a huge bowl of trouble. I knew Xaviour, he's a sick psycho who is capable of doing wicked things to a person. You don't want to be in his bad side if you don't want a funeral. It's not that I'm scared; I just don't want to face them again.

But on the other hand...Jail, Rehab, maybe death...

Well I guess I don't have much luck, do I?

"Alright Grayson, you got yourself a partner." I stood up and shook his hand.

Dick smirks at that. He removes his hand and grab his phone to his pocket, giving it to me afterwards. "Put your number on my phone so I can contact you." I did as I was told, not wanting to mess with boy blunder any further. But of course I put my name as 'Bewitching Pink' because I don't want anyone to know Dick has my number. I return him his phone and he too put his number on mine.

"Meet me at the front gate, tomorrow after class. We'll begin our mission by following them to their date." Dick informed me. He then walk to the door, ending our meeting. I too followed him out but he gave me one last look. "Oh and wear a disguise. We can't afford to be spotted."

I nod. "Wow, you really care about this chick, huh? Risking your life just to save her."

"I fear for her safety. We both know Xaviour is bad news."

"Really?" I smirk, quirking a brow. "Or maybe you're just, oh I don't know, jealous?"

His face turns red after that. He then shot me a glare, his cheeks burning. "Watch it, Hex. I can expose you whenever I want."

I shut my mouth.


	6. Cat and Bird

**Yay, chapter six is up! Sorry for the long wait, I'm horrible, I know but here it is! (Claps excitedly)**

 **Please Read:**

 **I know my characters are a bit OC, okay, a whole lot of OC but that's what I'm aiming for. I don't want a weak, damsel in distress Jinx and I don't want a Kid Flash who likes her because she's in need. I want my fan fic to be different and I hope it's alright** **. And I'm a Wattpad writer so I'm not used to the writing styles of fanfiction. But I'm willing to try!**

 **Anyway, thank you thank you so much for the reviews guys. You guys are the BEST!**

"Seriously Dick?!"

"Shush! We're not supposed to say our real names."

I rolled my eyes. "I have a question for you then, _Robin_." Gosh I sound like a geek.

"What is it, Cat eyes?" Oh flipping cheese, mine is even dorkier than his codename. What is this, some nerd's comic book? At least our codenames are rivals and I as being the stronger one. Get it? Cat eyes as in cat and Robin as in bird?

I let out a frustrated sigh while adjusting my scratchy blonde wig on my head. "With all the freaking dough your father has yet you get us these cheap, itchy disguises?" I gestured to my old, ratted dress to emphasize my point whilst scratching my head.

Dick rolled his eyes as he fix the fake mustache above his lips. "What, you expect some fancy, expensive clothes that we're going to wear for only a short period of time?" He remarks, his fingers now fixing his coconut-styled wig. "And besides, if you hated the get up then you should have brought one at the first place."

I wrinkle my brows, my mouth open for a snarky comeback. I shut my mouth close. But I have none because he's right. As usual. I huff, crossing my arms. "Whatever."

"Look at the bright side, for once you actually look normal." He retorts. I growl in anger. I was tempted to kick his back with my foot and make him trample at the dirty ground but dismiss it, remembering why I came here at the first place.

We were at the school's parking lot, hiding at the tall, row of bushes. I don't know what came to Dick's mind when he decided this was our hiding place. I mean there was a huge oak tree not too far away, its looks more comfortable and spacious. Anyway, we were disguised as, oh how I regret leaving my own costume at home, a couple. I was wearing a blue, floral dress that ends at my ankles, a scratchy blonde wig, a beach hat, flip flops and finally some sunglasses to cover my pink eyes. This is by far the worst wardrobe I have ever worn in my entire life. It totally clashes my edgy style and shows my paleness! I really really _really_ despise showing my skin. The only comfort I received is that Dick looks worse than I am. He was wearing a badly knitted vest along with a long-sleeved shirt that has a recognizable, yellow stain on it. He wore cargo pants and some big floppy shoes that made him look like a clown. He kept his shades though but that didn't cover the hideousness of his old, disgusting mustache. Fuck, it looks like a dead rat sitting on top of his lips.

Again. His father. A FREAKING billionaire. What the fuck.

I scratch my head again, irritated by the frustrating wig. Yes, I just ended a nonexistent marriage not too long ago and now here I am, already on another relationship. I didn't know someday I would become like one of West's hussies. I bet that idiot would be surprise when he finds out about this. We just "broke up" yesterday and now-woah, hold up. I shook my head violently while clutching my wig. Why the hell would I give a flying shit about what Wally thinks? I don't care about his opinions! The hell Jen, maybe the wig is making you delirious.

"Here they come, stay low." Dick whispered, pulling my arm roughly downwards. We zip our mouth as we watch Kori skips happily down the stairs, her luscious red hair bouncing on her shoulders. She immediately perks up as she saw Xaviour leaning at his truck, wearing his usual leather jacket and ripped jeans. Kori dash towards his open arms and hug him. They talk for a while and shared a quick peck on the lips. I gag a little on my mouth as I saw that. She doesn't know she's kissing the devil.

"Ow!" I curse but quickly cover my mouth. I look at my arm and saw Dick's hand gripping it quite hard. Too hard that it might turn my skin to blue. His nails were digging deeply to my skin which I bet will leave a mark. "What the fuck, Grayson!" I hiss, yanking my arm away from his grasp. Shit that hurts like a fucker but I don't want Dick to know that.

He blinks his eyes for a moment and sigh. "Sorry." He mutters, his gaze continues to study at the couple. I huff and rub my arm gingerly. Maybe his wig is also making him coo-coo in the brain.

After for a short while, Kori and Xaviour got in his car and drove away from the lot. Dick shot up and gestured me to stand as well. "Let's go Hex." I give him a mocking salute and stood up. We got out of the bushes and ran towards the car they're in but not too close to be spotted. We duck behind a wall near the gates as they drive out of the school, Xaviour's car bursting in full speed. I can hear Kori's squeal of glee.

I purse my lips. She actually enjoys the suicidal speed. I remember my reaction when I was riding with Wally. I thought my heart would burst from my chest at how it bangs itself in my ribcage. Maybe it's a redheaded thing. Huh, speaking of redheads, I wonder what he is doing right now. I bet that idiot is out banging some chick or annoying some poor soul. I find myself smiling. Or maybe ruining someone's drawing.

"Focus Cat Eyes! We gotta move." Dick called, making me snap my thoughts away. What the fuck, I just did it again, did I? I just thought about none other than Wallace Rudolph West! Damn it brain, go take a medication.

I cleared my throat, nodding my head. "Right, right, sorry." I mumble, dusting my dress for some particles. I turn to Dick and put my hands on my hips. "Well where to next, Di-" He shot me glare. "-Robin." I finished, rolling my eyes.

"We go and follow them." He explained briefly and took off running down the street. I stand there, still processing what he said in my mind. WE HAVE TO WHAT?! "Don't you have any means of transportation? You're the only son of a billionaire yet you don't have a car?!" I cried out, horrified. We don't know how far their destination is but I'm guessing it's not that near. Heck, they rode into a car. Of course it's not just yards away. "I mean have you SEEN our attire?!"

He turned back with a blank expression. "We'll be identified if we took my Chevrolet corvette, so it's better if we use our feet." He jerks his head back to his direction. I swore I can hear him mutter "stupid" under his breath. "Move those twigs, Cat eyes, and make it fast or we'll lose them." He shouted, his form is now disappearing from my view.

How can he run so well wearing those big, floppy clown shoes? I sigh and grab a part of my dress, hitching it up. I hold my beach hat and began to ran to where Dick headed. Oh hell to it.

I breathed heavily as I ran as fast as I can, my face pouring with sweat. I can't believe-PUFF-I am running-HUFF-in an old, mucky-PANT-dress! My flip flops gave slapping sounds as I dash down the streets, trying to catch up with Dick. This is so horrible! The sun is scorching my skin. I was pressing my hat on my head as hard as I can, feeling like the wig would slip off. My sunglasses were bobbing up and down on my nose every step I take. And no matter how much I gather the material of my dress in my hand and hitch it up, somehow I would step on it and I'll tri-"Son of a bitch!"

I scream as I stumble over my feet, the fabric getting all tangled from my legs. Thankfully I caught my balance before I fall splat to the ground. I growl under my breath while pushing my glasses back to the bridge of my nose. I wish this is over.

I saw Dick up ahead, standing in front of a pizza shop. Oh thank god, I don't have to run anymore. Note to self, never run in a dress no matter what situation you're in even if a giant centipede is chasing you. That was one of the worst experiences in my entire life. The dress not the centipede.

Xaviour's truck was parked near where Dick stood. I was surprised and relieved that they didn't take off to some bar or a farther place. Dick's hands were buried deep in his pockets, his lips were forming a thin line. His brows were a little scrunch up as he looks up to a sky, looking deep in thought. He doesn't look tired or exhausted at all, it looks like he didn't even sweat.

His eyes shot to my haggard figure as I grudgingly stomp to his direction, his face turning into a scowl. "Wally wasn't wrong about you being a slowpoke." He comments dryly.

I glare at him. "Do you know how hard it is to run in a ratty old dress with flip flops for shoes?!" I scream at him, exasperated.

Dick shrugs his shoulders as he started to walk to the entrance. "Nope but I saw you trip so I guess it must be." I drop my jaw as he enters the shop. Why that rude, fucking bastard! Wait until I'll- "You coming, toothpick? You know if we fail this, its prison for you." He quips.

I felt my heart stops.

Swallowing my anger, I hurriedly follow Dick to the door.

We enter the shop casually, pretending we're two normal customers and not two weirdoes spying on people. We spotted Kori and Xaviour at the back of the shop, near the comfort room. They were still ordering which means nothing interesting happened yet. Thankfully the place wasn't overflowing with customers at the moment, leaving a lot of great seats to spy on them.

I was about to head and sit down to a table because I was very exhausted. The table was quite near from the couple, only a few tables away from theirs. It'll be perfect place for eavesdropping-uh I mean gathering information from them. Dick grab my wrist, halting my steps. "What, bird brain?" I quietly hiss at him, pissed from earlier.

He glares at me but ignores my comment. I almost yelp when his hand slither to my hand and forces them to intertwine. "We're a couple, right?" There was disgust at his words. "We should act like one to be less suspicious. We can't afford-"

"To be spotted, yeah, yeah, yeah." I finished while rolling my eyes. Him and his strict, uptight rules. Unwillingly, I grip his hand back while trying to suppress a shiver down my spine. "I'm going to wash my hand with bleach afterwards." I shudder.

Dick scoffs and mutters. "I'm the son of a famous Detective, holding hands with a criminal like you are unhygienic. Both to my health and reputation."

I widen my eyes in fury as I clench my jaw. Anger bubbling in my stomach. If only I have a gun so I can shoot him in his balls! One testicle at a time.

We arrive at the table but before Dick can plant his skinny ass down, I stop him. I smirk as he gave me a perplex look. Paybacks a bitch. "Dear, don't you think a boyfriend should assist his lady like, oh I don't know, pulling the chair for her?" I ask, making sure my voice was loud. My smirk grew larger as Dick clench his fist, knowing full well what I'm up to. "I mean we _are_ a couple right? And we should _act_ like one." I added sweetly.

Dick notices that a number of workers, including Kori and Xaviour were watching us, at him mostly. The muscles on his cheeks twitch, knowing he didn't have any choice but succumb to my command. He cleared his throat and send me daggers but a forced smile spread to his lips. "I'm sorry, _love."_ I can hear the venom dripping from his voice. I smile smugly as he grabs the chair for me. "Here, let me just assist you to your seat."

I eyed the chair for a second and cross my arms, raising my chin up. "It doesn't reach to my standards. Clean it." I sniff, making him more enraged. He gripped the chair tightly, his knuckles turning white.

"What-" He growls but I cut him off.

You heard me. You're always strict when it comes to hygiene so I'm only doing this for you." I ordered in a commanding tone. More stares came to our direction making me laugh evilly in my head. I then put my hands on my hips and smile smugly. "You always spend time with me so I have to avoid dirt for you to avoid it also. You dig?" I pat his coconut hair.

He growls like a beast, grabbing a handkerchief from his pocket. He kneels down and harshly wipes the wood, directing his anger to it. He was cursing under his breath, swearing he'll get me back. I only cross my arms and chuckle quietly to myself while watching him work. I never knew one day I'll be the one ordering him to clean something.

Dick finished, his handkerchief was now a bit dirty due to his violent scrubbing. He breathed heavily while glaring at me, grabbing the chair and gesture to it. "Is this alright?" He gritted his teeth, his face red.

"Certainly." I said and sat down gracefully. The stares vanished and everyone went back to their business, ignoring us. I gasp as he push me to the table harshly, making my stomach hit the table. I flare my nose at him as he gave me an innocent look. "Comfy?" He snarls.

"Very." I smiled sickly sweet. Words cannot describe the hatred we both shared.

We began to order our food while eyeing Kori and Xaviour. We settle for a small pepperoni pizza since we didn't go here to eat, but to observe the couple. I took little bites on my pizza as I narrowed my eyes at them, my ears giving all its attention to their conversation.

"-and then I decorated Silkie with sparkly and shiny decorations!" Kori beams. She showed the disgusting, rainbow covered crappy baby again making me lose my appetite. Oh god, somebody needs to burn that thing. I can see Xaviour resisting vomiting, scrunching his nose in disgust and wrinkling his brows. Her expression then dims as she pouts. "But Richard didn't appreciate my effort or idea at all. He said I just wreck our grades in Professor Blood's class." She mumbles, putting the baby to her lap. "He called me dumb afterwards."

I raise a brow at Dick, gulping down my pizza. Woah, that's such a dick move, and I meant that in two ways. He didn't seem to catch me looking at him though, he's still engrossed to their conversation. His grip clenching and unclenching as he bit his lips.

Xaviour grab Kori's hand and squeezes it. "Richard is just being an ass. He's an uptight asshole who doesn't know a thing about fun." Dick ball his grip into a fist, his teeth were grinding each other. He looks really pissed. I took a sip of my water while giving him a bored look. It stings, I know. "I think you should stay away from him because you're too youthful for a grandpa like Grayson. He's basically bad news." He said.

Dick chuckles humorlessly. "Yeah right, I think it's you who she needs to stay away from. You lying piece of shit." He snarled, gripping his pizza on his palms.

Kori look down while rubbing Silkie's head with her free hand. "Maybe you are correct." She mumbles quietly, I almost didn't hear her. "But maybe Dick is also pressured to have the perfect grades. He is the only son of Bruce Wayne, yes?"

Xaviour shrugs, pulling Kori's hand closer to his lips. "Yeah but let's not talk about him any longer." He plants a kiss on her knuckles and smirks charmingly, making Kori blush. "I rather spend my time gazing at your beauty than talk about some miserable adopted orphan." He then crashes his lips to hers afterwards. Xaviour run his fingers through her hair, pushing her head closer. Kori was shock at first but relaxes after a few seconds. Her arms drape around his neck, somehow she scooted her chair next to him. They continue to eat each other's faces, weird smacking noise was emitted by their lips. They sometimes lean away and I can totally see their tongues dancing.

I cringe at the scene, dropping my pizza to the table. Oh gross! That's just sick! Seriously, in public?! I felt a bit nauseous watching them so I shifted my gaze to Dick's instead. I may not like his face but it's better than watching someone make out. Especially if you had bad history with the person.

But to my shock, I unexpectedly saw some emotions flickering on Dick's eyes. I can see hatred, anger, and...Hurt? I purse my lips, blinking my eyes. He was breathing hard, the air escaping through his nose. His Adam's apple bobs as he swallows his saliva. His hands were now all balls into fists, looking like he'll tear the couple apart.

I stare at him, wanting to say something but I spotted his crushed pizza in his grip. Pepperonis were sticking to his skin and the cheese was oozing out between his finger tips. I cleared my throat and kick my feet on his shin softly. He glances sharply at me and I gesture to his poor pizza, now squash in his hand.

Dick looks down and realize he just murdered his food. He let out a frustrated sigh and put the pizza to his plate. "I'm going to wash up, excuse me." He mutters. He stands up and hurriedly head to the comfort room, leaving me alone on the table. I rest my chin on my hand and stare weirdly at Dick's leaving form.

Why does these two affect him so much? It's not like he knew them that well. Hell, Dick wouldn't be acquainted with a criminal like Xaviour. Kori on the other hand is nothing but a ditzy cheerleader who believes everything has a bright side. Dick wouldn't surely like their company. People like them would only give him a headache. So why would he react so unlikely when these two doesn't mean to him at all? Yeah we're on operation 'saving sunshine' but this is too weird. I tap my finger to my chin, a thoughtful look crossed to my face. Or maybe there's more to boy blunder than I think?

"Ehem."

I slowly look up and thought it was Dick. I choke as I saw who I'm facing. I was wrong.

Wally smiles politely at me and points to the ketchup on the table. "Excuse me Miss, my date sent me here to borrow your ketchup, if that's fine with you." He said. Wally was wearing a maroon turtle neck sweater, simple blue jeans and red converse. I gawk at him, speechless. If it weren't for the glasses, I look like a wide eyed gaping fish.

Oh my god, what is he doing here?! I felt my heart quickens. Shouldn't he be at that new pizza shop trying that stupid special mustard pizza?

"Wa-a-a-ally! What's taking you so long? Your mustard pizza is here!" A fake blonde with pink streaks in her hair whines. I gasp and immediately look around to study the shop. My eyes were fixed to the counter where there was a large sign held on the ceiling that says "Grand opening". I squeak in horror. How did I miss that?! I silently panic, my feet tapping up and down ferociously. Okay just play it natural, we don't want West to ruin things and blow our cover right?

"Um Miss?" He said, waving a hand to my face. I snap out of it and quickly lowered my head as an apology. "I'm sorry! I was just-I-uh-" I stutter, my palms were getting sweaty. Calm down! You're making it worse!

"Ugh, Wally! Stop talking to that freaky albino and get my ketchup already!" Pink streaks complain, crossing her fake tan arms over her huge bust like a brat. I froze. Fear and panic melts away as I immediately forget what I'm fussing about. Fake Blondie gag and continues to fire insults at me. "I mean how can you not puke at the sight of her? Just look at her, I have seen corpses that has more color than that freak."

I began to shake as I touch my arms. Oh my god, I forgot my dress showed my sickly pale skin. I flinch and immediately hug myself, insecurity taking cover. The familiar feeling of dread and self-hate spreading to my chest. I hate this, I hate feeling vulnerable. I hate feeling insecure. Insecurity gives people power over you and I hate that so much.

But you know, in some people's cases, when insecurity raise, so does their bitchy, defensive scale. Luckily, I'm one of them.

I took one long look at her and scowl in displeasure. It wouldn't take a genius to know that she's a skank. She was wearing a strapless tank that seems too small for her, too small for her abnormal melon boobs. She was wearing a mini skirt with see through stockings that ends on her mid thighs, and on her feet were sky-high stilettos. I grit my teeth, so she's the one West replaced me with. Surprisingly, fury, and something else that I can't seem to describe ignited inside me. A feeling that's much worse that I've never encountered it before.

"In a minute babe." Wally called to her and turns back to me, holding his hand out with an apologetic smile. Hah, this ding dong still doesn't know his dates' names. I bet she's only interesting in bed but a drag to hang with. "So uh, is it cool if you lend me your ketchup?"

I straighten my back and gave him the bottle. "Here, don't want your chicken nugget to cluck your balls out." I snarl, glaring heatedly at the fake tramp putting layers and layers of lipstick. I chuck my thumb at her. "Remember to throw that trash after you're done with her, I don't want her spray tan polluting the world. We already got enough plastics and garbage already." I ranted, my glare deepens.

I heard a hearty laugh and realize it belongs to Wally. I glance sharply at him but can't help but smile a little as I saw him laughing. I cleared my throat and wipe my lips with a napkin. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say those ghastly things about your date." But I do mean it. _Each_ and _every_ word of it.

Wally shook his head and smiles genuinely. "Don't be, that was hilarious. I needed that after agonizing hours of talking about make up. I'm surprised I didn't die from boredom." He chuckles, his eyes sparkling with amusement. I only chuckle lightly. I was right, that bimbo is a drag. Hah, she shouldn't be with him at the first place because I was the one he invited first.

Wally's hand surprisingly grabs mine and gave it a squeeze. He gave me a sincere yet charming smile. "And for the record, I think your skin is enchanting. It's really different." He compliments, making me blush severely. Wha-what? A fiery burn made to my cheeks and I bet I look like a fat tomato right now. He thinks my pale, ill-looking skin is beautiful? That's a joke, right? Everybody finds my ghostly color creepy, they say I look like a dead girl

His hand ran slowly to my wrist, inspecting my skin. I froze to my seat, my eyes widen at his sudden movement. "Huh, you seem to have the same shade of paleness to someone I know." He mutter, his eyes scrutinizing my arm. I laugh nervously, anxiety building in my belly. Shit, he's on to me. I should have gotten rid of him sooner. "Weird, it's almost like you have the exact color and-" he grip my wrist gently. "Shape!" Double shit, now I'm screwed! Wally bit his lower lip and narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously, he looks like he was analyzing something. I gulp, fear now gurgling in my stomach. If he's assumption was correct, then I hope orange is my color. I watch his lips open, and I was ready to spend my life in prison.

"What a great coincidence!" Wally exclaims, beaming at me. I drop my jaw to the ground as I stare at him in disbelief. HUH?! He grabs my hand once again and inspects it. "It's like you're her sister or relative or something. Wow dude, this is like a once in a life time discovery!"

I sigh in relief, the heavy weight was lifted off me. I never knew his stupidity might come in handy these days. And for a second I thought I was a goner but thankfully, he got a brain of a peanut. "Th-thanks, I-well-uh-" I stammer, twirling the linens in my fingers.

"Wa-a-ally!" I scowl, annoyed to hear that annoying voice again. The same feeling burned in my gut again as I watch her. His date bounces towards him, her hands clutching his abdomens. She sent me a murdering look and I sent her one also. She glances away and twirls a lock of her hair while looking up at him through her fake lashes. Her lips were pouting exaggeratedly. "I have to go, something urgent came up. My mom needs me back home." She rolled her eyes. "Ugh that wretched hag needs to go check in a hospital. I know, such a bitch, right? Anyway-" She grabs his neck and hugs him."I need to leave. Text me okay?"

Wally was having a hard time responding because that bitch literally shove his face to her melon boobs. The feeling exploded to my chest. That desperate, slutty, attention whore! I was about to stand up and yank Wally out of the two bags of silicon.

Fuck it if I'll blow my cover!

But Wally successfully pushes her away before I can intervene and smiles dopily at her. I simmer down but my heated glare didn't left the whore's face. "Sure Polly." He said, his red face was in a daze and his hair was a bit messy. I wince. Oh he does know her name. Polly's face then burst into flames, looking like she was deeply enraged by what Wally had said. "I'm Sarah, you ass!" She screech, turning around and angrily sashays away without looking back. "And forget about texting me, you obviously don't deserve these beautiful twins!" She gesture to her breasts.

"Sandra, wait!" Wally called, rushing for her but the doors were slammed as Sarah exits. He groans and put his palms to his face, massaging it. "Well there goes my chance of getting laid." He sighs and sat to a chair next to me. He grips his fiery red mane. "First Jen rejected me, now this? What a week." I heard him murmur gloomily to himself.

Oh great, just when he was about to leave, he decided to sit in my table. Without permission. I look left and right, looking for Dick but I haven't seen him. I bit my lip, worried. He's been out too long, where is he? I don't know when but I'm sure sooner or later, I'll expose our cover. I heard another groan and it belongs to Wally. I shot my eyes to him. His face was lying flat on the table, his arms were lifeless to his sides. He keeps on groaning as if he's pain. "Uh, you alright there?" I ask, poking his shoulder.

"The girl you're into just rejected you, how would you feel?" He moans. I can't help but wonder which of us he's interested in. I face palm mentally. I can't believe I just thought of that, that's so obvious. I mean its West was talking about, of course he'll choose Melon boobs over me any day. I don't really fit to his standards. Boob girl may be dumb, but she has a body boys drool over. And I don't.

"Um, if you don't mind telling, who is this Jen you mentioned earlier?" I ask before I can stop myself. I can't help but be curious to know what he'll say about me.

Wally sighs again but this time, it was more pleasant. He lifts his face from the table and smiles softly. My face lightens at his expression. "Her? Well she's stubborn, short-tempered, hard, and scary at times." He laughs, his smile growing. "I sometimes ask myself why I even put up with her."

I felt a pang of hurt, the sparkle in my eyes disappear as disappointment rush through my blood. I furrow my brows, looking down. "Oh." I mumble, my shoulders dropping. As if he'll say something good about me, stupid! I just basically cut him off from my life, so why would I even expect some flattering words out of him? I bit my lips. There's nothing even good about me at the first place.

"But she's interesting." I snap my head to him, my eyes widen. Wally was grinning to himself, he looks like he's recalling some memories. "There's something different about her. She can be mean and have teeth like knives but I can't stop chasing after her. It's strange and crazy I have to admit, but she's just being real. And I like that." His grin widens, eyes softens. "Very much."

If I was a tomato before, I don't know what I am now. My heart was pumping so fast and my face feels like it was on fire. My skin has finally had some color in it, you guessed it, and it's red. Extremely red. I want to response, say something, anything but my lips were quivering so hard, so does my fingers. I'm afraid it will come out weird. I can't help but feel butterflies in my stomach, thousands of it just fluttering around crazily.

Wally then chuckles, shaking his head. He shot me an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. I must be boring you out."

I shook my head, smiling nervously. "No, it was fine. Really." I said, my voice shook a little.

He gave me a boyish smile and brushes his hair through his fingers. Fuck, he looks attractive. His maroon sweater compliments his red hair perfectly, his teeth was gleaming like pearls, and his eyes...shit they were like two big oceans that I can drown myself into. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask you, did you come here alone?" He asks, his face brightening.

I blink my eyes, snapping the thoughts away. "Uh...no, I actually came here with a date. He's in the bathroom." I answered, my voice shook a little. His expression wavered but didn't falter. He shrugs his shoulders and grins."Worth a shot."

I was about to gave him a quirky remark but I felt a bag hit me in the back of my head, making me bang my forehead to the table. OUCH! What the hell-FUCK, that hurts! I rub my head gently. What's inside that bag, a dumbbell? My head was throbbing painfully as I look up from the table. My eye was vision kinda blurry. Shit, first my arm now my head? What next, my legs?

I blink my eyes until my vision return to normal but I wished it hadn't. A lady, who was the owner of the bag, was apologizing to me, handing me a fifty dollar for my suffering. I didn't give her one glance or accept the money because Wally and I were having a staring contest. Without my sunglasses.

"Je-Jen?" He croaks, his blue eyes were filled with confusion and shock. He was startled, his mouth was gaping like mine earlier when we first met in this shop. "JEN!" He exclaims loudly, jumping to his seat.

 **CLIFFHANGER! Dun Dun Duuuunnn!**

 **P.S. Just to let you know, I hate writing that kiss scene. BLEH. So gross, I don't ship them. At all. Oh and expect some BBRAE on the following chapters!**


End file.
